Moulin Hoggy
by The Black Pixies
Summary: Dumbledore resolveu animar as férias dos alunos que ficaram em Hogwarts com um pequeno show de talentos, nada demais. NADA DEMAIS? Você está na época dos Marotos, meu rapaz, isso ainda vai render muitoo! CAPÍTULO 11 ALELUIA!
1. Trailler

Trailer

_Em um tempo distante..._

(aparecem alunos de Hogwarts com roupas dos anos setenta)

_Quando as consciências dominavam..._

(Lily Evans deitada no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, encarando o teto)

"Lil, você fala comigo desde que se entende por gente, mas nunca se tocou realmente disso. A cada coisa que você fizesse, e surgisse um pensamento chato, sarcástico, irônico, e demonstrasse ser contra o que quer que você estivesse fazendo, era eu.", diz uma voz em sua cabeça.  
"Então, você é..."  
"Isso mesmo, Lily."  
Lily rapidamente se senta e encara a lareira.  
"Você é aquela vozinha que me mandou socar a Petúnia aos dez anos!"

_Mas não impediam os porres..._

(Marlene McKinnon e Sirius Black, bêbados, com copos de uísque de fogo)

- 2, 8, 7, 4, 10! - contou Marlene.  
- Não - Sirius, definitivamente, estava bêbado também - 1000, 5, 9, 32, 7, 5, 10!

_Uma idéia louca gera loucura geral..._

(Marlene em cima de uma mesa, bêbada)

- Y tengo miedo de perder el control...

(Severus Snape no meio de um palco, com duas garotas atrás)

- So Lonely (so lonely)… I'm mr.Lonely (mr.Lonely)…

(Sirius de blusa aberta e cara maliciosa)

- Si soy rebelde... cuando te quiero hasta rabiar...

(Lily caminhando perigosamente pelo palco, com um sorriso maroto)

- Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want…

(Remus de olhos fechados em frente a um microfone preso, tocando baixo)

- I just wanna live…

(James com um microfone em mãos, de joelhos em frente à Lily)

- You hate everything about me! Why do you love me!

(Voldemort e vários comensais atrás) ´

- The killer song, the song... the killer song, the song…

_E só podia vir de quem?_

(Leka e Dressa em cima de uma caixa de som, aparentemente bêbadas, caem de repente)

**MOULIN HOGGY – Hogwarts nunca mais será a mesma**


	2. Charlotte, Valentine, Ulisses e Orlando

Capítulo 1- Charlotte, Valentine, Ulisses e Orlando

PARTE 1- CHARLOTTE

**- Lily, você sabe que horas são?- perguntou Marlene McKinnon, com um ar falsamente inocente.  
Lily Evans levantou suas orbes "irritantemente verdes", de acordo com a amiga, pôs uma mecha rebelde do cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha, e respondeu, com um sorriso irônico:  
- Você é quem não está fazendo nada. Deveria ter mais tempo do que eu para olhar pro lado e ver que horas são no relógio.  
- Lil, eu estava sendo irônica.  
- _Tentando ser_, na verdade.  
- Precisar esculachar?  
- Quando você tenta ser irônica e acaba me atrapalhando, sim.  
- OK. Mas era apenas pra fazer você tomar consciência de que são sete horas da noite e apenas _nós_ estamos no Salão Comunal.  
- E?  
- E, enquanto isso, as pessoas estão lá embaixo, degustando da deliciosa comida dos elfos.  
- E daí?  
- Daí que pessoas normais precisam de alimento, Lily "Sou-Um-ET-Anêmico-E-Anoréxico" Evans! EU preciso de alimento!  
- E quem está prendendo você aqui?  
- VOCÊ!  
- Eu? O que EU estou fazendo?  
- Você está me prendendo aqui com essa cara de "Eu-nunca-mais-vou-falar-com-você-se-me-abandonar-aqui-Marlene-McKinnon"!  
- Você tem uma mente bem produtiva sabia? Podia aproveitá-la melhor, sem me atrapalhar. Escrever um livro de histórias mirabolantes sobre um menino bruxo que sobreviveu a um feitiço fatal de um bruxo das trevas, ou ser repórter de um tablóide e dizer que ele é filho do bruxo das trevas e que a santa mãe dele havia dado um novo sentido ao apelido do pai dele...  
- O que é tablóide?  
- Deixa pra lá.- e voltou sua atenção para o relatório.  
- Lily Charlotte Evans, quer fazer o favor de largar esse relatório e ir jantar!- agora Marlene começava a se irritar. O que não faz a fome com uma pessoa.  
- Se o Potter aprontasse menos, nós já estaríamos na mesa. – disparou Lily, sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.  
Foi aí que Marlene se irritou mesmo.  
- Por que tudo você tem que meter o Potter no meio, Lil? Se chove, a culpa é do Potter. Se não chove, a culpa é do Potter. E se fica no chove não chove, a culpa TAMBÉM é do Potter!  
Marlene se levanta e vai em direção ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.  
- Você gira em torno do Potter, Lil.- e sai do Salão Comunal, deixando lá uma estupefata Lily.  
- Como é, Marlene? Acho que não entendi!  
Lily se levantou rapidamente, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do fato de ter uma mesa em cima de suas pernas e uma cadeira sem rodinhas em que estava sentada, o que conseqüentemente nos leva, em fantásticos dois segundos, a uma Lily da cor dos cabelos, de raiva e dor, com as coxas latejando de uma forma extremamente incômoda, estirada no chão do vazio Salão Comunal da Grifinória, e a única pessoa que podia socorrê-la lhe fez o favor de sair triunfalmente. Mas, Lily é uma garota de fibra, e em vez de começar a gritar desesperada que havia quebrado a unha quando caiu, ou que o impacto de sua cabeça contra o chão, além de ter resultados dolorosos havia quebrado sua fivela, ela apenas soltou um tímido:  
- Ai.  
Silêncio.  
"Nunca tinha reparado que tem pinturas no teto do Salão Comunal", pensou Lily.  
"Acho que porque você nunca o encarou, realmente, a não ser no seu primeiro ano, mas provavelmente você não lembraria disso.", 'respondeu' uma voz em sua cabeça.  
"Quem é você?"  
"Chalotte, prazer. Hã... se eu tivesse uma mão, eu estenderia, só para... registro."  
****"Hã... tá. Chalotte."  
****"Sim, querida."  
"Não é por nada não, mas o que você está fazendo dentro da minha cabeça?"  
"Conversando com você?"  
"É, eu percebi. Mas se você está dentro da minha cabeça, significa que está dentro de mim, o que significa que você é parte de mim. O que significa...?"  
"Significa...?"  
"POR QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO COMIGO MESMA, DEITADA NO MEIO DO SALÃO COMUNAL?"  
"Se você não sabe, como EU vou saber?"  
"Ahn, sei lá, achei que se eu não soubesse, você, que também sou eu, saberia."  
"Aahh... aham, certo."  
Silêncio na cabeça de Lily.  
"Lil?"  
"Lil? Eu comecei a falar contigo há cinco minutos e você já me chama de _Lil?_"  
"Lil, você fala comigo desde que se entende por gente, mas nunca se tocou realmente disso. A cada coisa que você fizesse, e surgisse um pensamento chato, sarcástico, irônico, e demonstrasse ser contra o que quer que você estivesse fazendo, era eu."  
"Então, você é..."  
"Isso mesmo, Lily."  
Lily rapidamente se senta e encara a lareira do Salão Comunal.  
"Você é aquela vozinha que me mandou socar a Petúnia aos dez anos!"  
"Ah, não me diga que você não gostou de fazer aquilo!"  
"Meu punho nunca mais foi o mesmo! Você sabe o quão duro é o nariz da Petúnia?"  
"Lil, eu faço parte de você, por isso tenho seu nome do meio, é claro que eu sei. Aliás, é por MINHA causa que doeu SÓ aquilo, se você não estivesse tão feliz por MINHA causa teria doído mais!"  
Silêncio novamente.  
"Lil?"  
"Meu Deus, eu tenho uma maníaca violenta, irônica e convencida como consciência!"  
"Violenta não. Dou apenas o castigo doloroso que certas pessoas merecem. Irônica não. Apenas não posso deixar de comentar minha oposição de uma forma mais humorada. Convencida não. Apenas tenho plena consciência da realidade, dos fatos. Agora sim: yeah, esta sou eu!"  
"Eu tô com medo."  
"E eu estou com fome, Lily, então trate de ir pro Salão Principal!"  
Lily terminou de se levantar de um pulo e saiu em direção ao Salão Principal.  
- Essa foi, definitivamente, a coisa mais estranha que já me aconteceu.- comentou para si mesma.  
"Ah não mesmo, nada bate aquele dia na casa da Marlene...", 'disse' Charlotte.  
- Sshhh!- fez Lily, olhando para os lados. Um casal de quartanistas da Corvinal apressou o passo no corredor.  
"Haha, sei que é constrangedor, mas não se esqueça que só quem está me ouvindo é você, mas o resto das pessoas pode te ver falando sozinha. E você tem um resto de reputação para cuidar.", 'riu' Chalotte.  
- RES...- começou Lily, mas parou no meio do caminho. Então pensou o que achava ser um pensamento que furaria os ouvidos de Charlotte.  
"RESTO DE REPUTAÇÃO!"Mas só serviu para chacoalhar ainda mais sua cabeça confusa com a situação.  
"Hoho, não adianta, Lil. Os ouvidos a serem furados seriam os seus, então te aconselho a não tentar isso novamente. E sim, resto de reputação, ou você ainda queria que fosse bem vista em toda Hogwarts se vive gritando com o Potter por aí?"  
"Ele me irrita me chamando pra sair direto! E ainda pensa que eu vou aceitar! Ora tenho mais coisas pra fazer do que ficar me agarrando com um idiota arrogante, convencido, sem um pingo de juízo, com a cabeça cheia de titica de coruja!"  
"Ah, quer dizer que o problema é falta de tempo então?"  
"Nem que eu tivesse tempo sobrando sairia com esse idiota. Pensei que por estar dentro de mim você soubesse disso."  
"Na verdade, remexendo umas gavetas de pensamentos registrados há... quase dois meses... ahá, aqui está! 'Quero dizer, como ele ousou fazer aquele showzinho, com a minha participação especial, que, devo dizer, não foi de livre e espontânea vontade?' '_Showzinho_? Pra mim aquilo foi o Rock in Rio, isso sim! Com um _gran finale_, devo dizer!' 'Você chama de _gran finale_ o aproveitamento de uma situação de descontrole e de defesas baixas?' 'Foi só um beijo, Lil, e você ainda deixou duas marcas no garoto. Bem, uma você não pode ver, não é? Ou pode? Acho que ele até gostaria...' 'Sua pervertida!' 'Ah, vai me dizer que não gostou?' 'NÃO!' 'Certo, veremos o que os seus sonhos dizem...'. Bom, você assume que gostou ou ainda quer os sonhos?"  
"Como é? Eu já falei: eu detestei, e ainda quero matar o Potter por ter feito aquilo!"  
"Aiai, é a vida... onde eu deixei o histórico dos sonhos, mesmo? Ah, sim! E é só puxar esse neurôniozinho e..."**

**FLASHBACK DO SONHO DA LILY**

**James está se aproximando lentamente de Lily. Finalmente eles se beijam. Uma música romântica começa a tocar. Eles estão no vazio Salão Comunal.  
James está se aproximando lentamente de Lily. Finalmente eles se beijam. Uma música romântica começa a tocar. Eles estão sozinhos à beira do lago.  
James está se aproximando lentamente de Lily. Finalmente eles se beijam. Uma música romântica começa a tocar. Eles estão num parque.  
James está se aproximando lentamente de Lily. Finalmente eles se beijam. Uma música romântica começa a tocar. Eles estão num enorme transatlântico, num pôr-do-sol, abraçados na proa.  
James está se aproximando lentamente de Lily. Finalmente eles se beijam. Uma música romântica começa a tocar. Eles estão no meio de um palco e Lily não parece estar muito bem.  
As imagens começam a se repetir rapidamente na cabeça de Lily...**

**FIM DO FLASHBACK DO SONHO DA LILY**

**Ela sacode a cabeça veemente para os lados e sai correndo desabalada pelos corredores.**

PARTE 2 - VALENTINE

- Quer saber? Eu não agüentei, explodi com ela mesmo, e não me arrependo! Lily Evans não se toca da sorte que ela tem! Bom, Lil é uma pessoa maravilhosa, conseguiu o que conseguiu por mérito próprio, mas me diga se não é sorte despertar a atenção e fazer o Vice Mister Hogwarts se jogar aos seus pés? Quero dizer, 95 da população feminina e 7 da população masculina, e a intersecção de 3 das duas populações de Hogwarts daria tudo pra trocar de lugar com ela! E ELA TROCARIA!  
É de conhecimento de toda Hogwarts que Marlene Valentine McKinnon fala pelos cotovelos. Mas apenas os quadros de Hogwarts sabiam da mania que ela tinha de falar sozinha quando estava irritada, em meio a passeios pelo castelo.  
- Merlim, será que ela não percebe que, além de bonito, charmoso e engraçado, James é um ótimo amigo, leal e inteligente? "Você só fala isso porque ele é seu primo!" Grande coisa! É só mais um motivo pra ela ficar com ele! Nós ainda seríamos parentes!  
Agora, realmente, Marlene estava dando medo até nos quadros.  
- Mas nãão! Ela ainda quer que um Príncipe Encantado trouxa venha buscá-la montado num cavalo branco! Poupe-me, Lily Evans, e acorde para a vida! Homens perfeitos iguais aos dos seus contos de fadas não existem!  
"Mas homens perfeitos parecidos com os dos contos de fadas existem."  
Marlene virou-se rapidamente, de varinha erguida.  
- Quem está aí?- perguntou, temerosa. _Oh, Merlim, minha reputação..._  
"Valentine."  
- Onde?  
"Aqui."  
- Aqui onde?- Marlene começou a girar em torno de si mesma, parecendo uma barata tonta.  
"Aqui, dentro da sua cabeça, sua tonta!"  
- Hã?  
"Marlene McKinnon, sua garota anormalmente obtusa nas determinadas situações que a minha magnífica pessoa se manifesta, cale a boca imediatamente e obedeça piamente as minhas instruções, ou você sofrerá sérias conseqüências!"  
Por estar sendo ameaçada por alguém que ela não podia nem ver, num lugar onde ninguém poderia lhe ajudar, e com os nervos tão á flor da pele que não se lembrava nem de um feitiço, Marlene decidiu cooperar.  
"Boa menina. Certo. Marlene, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa que vai mudar a sua vida."  
- Eu vou pra Academia?  
"Ahn... não."  
- Eu sou a líder da semana?  
"Ahn... não."  
- Eu ganhei na loteria do Profeta Diário?  
"Ahn... não."  
- Eu vou conhecer o Johnny Depp?  
"Ahn... não."  
- Vou pro show do Pearl Jam?  
"Ahn... não."  
- Eu vou matar o Bush?  
"É uma boa idéia, mas... não."  
- Então o que diabos você tem pra me dizer, criatura que eu não sei quem é, o que é e onde está?  
"Você é uma consciente, Marlene."  
Marlene começa a escutar uma musiquinha instrumental em sua cabeça e pergunta:  
- Eu... eu sou o que?  
"Uma consciente. Uma grande consciente na verdade, assim como seus pais."  
- Mas... eu não posso ser uma... uma consciente. Eu sou... a Marlene. Só Marlene.  
"OK, Só Marlene. Você nunca ouviu uma voz na sua cabeça, uma voz te dando conselhos ou te contradizendo em alguma coisa?"  
Marlene ficou em silêncio.  
"Hmmm... então, prossigamos. Eu sou Valentine, sua consciência."  
- Ah, tá.  
"E quer parar de falar em voz alta? Já não basta ficar falando sozinha pelos corredores? Apenas pense."  
"Isso é muito estranho. E pensar que eu estava só divagando sobre melhores amigas, primos e Príncipes Encantados..."  
"Finalmente você voltou ao assunto!"  
"Que assunto?"  
"Céus, como às vezes você é lenta! E injusta!"  
"EU? Injusta? Por que?"  
"Porque você condena a Lil por sonhar com um Príncipe Encantado, quando você mesma sonha com um."  
"Eu não sonho com um Príncipe Encantado! Eu sonho com alguém de verdade, com defeitos e qualidades! Eu sonho com um cara com um sorriso verdadeiro, e não aqueles de plástico dos livros da Lil. Com uma beleza real, e não um loiro-gema de olhos azul-turquesa. Inteligente, que não vá enfrentar um dragão só com a cara e a coragem, e sim pensando no que diabos vai fazer. Que me faça rir, não necessariamente vivamos felizes para sempre, mas na medida do possível e enfrentando tudo juntos. E nada de cavalos. Eles fedem. Pode ser um conversível. Ou uma moto poderosa."  
"Você sabia que o Sirius comprou uma moto voadora?"  
"SÉRIO? Puxa, daquelas pretonas?"  
"Pelo que ele diz..."  
"Caraaaca... ei, peraí! Quê que isso tem a ver?"  
"Oh, céus! Minha pequena Einstein, minha menina prodígio de ouro... você nunca reparou em como o Black se encaixa em tudo isso?"  
"Ahn...não! Simplesmente porque ele não se encaixa! Ele me irrita com suas brincadeiras, às vezes! Acha que por ter quase todas as garotas na palma da mão, EU não estou incluída no quase, só porque não sou mãe dele! Além de que é arrogante, petulante, convencido, egocêntrico, se acha, canalha, cafajeste, galinha..."  
"Você falou praticamente a mesma coisa, mas eu deixo passar. E você não queria alguém de verdade, com defeitos e qualidades? Aí está! Ainda ganha o bônus de que ele é muito sexy!"  
"Bom, nisso eu me sinto obrigada a concordar. Se Sirius Black não é sexy, ninguém no mundo é. Mas não presta! E ponto final!"  
"Exclamação, na verdade."  
"AAAARRGHH! Você me irrita ainda mais que o Black!"  
"Mas, assim como eu, você não vive sem ele!"  
Ela pega vigorosamente nos cabelos, como se fosse realmente maluca, e sai pisando forte, mais irritada do que quando abandonara Lily no Salão Comunal.

**PARTE 3 - ULISSES**

**OK. É aceitável que James Potter goste de quadribol. É aceitável que ele não pare de falar nisso nas proximidades dos jogos, ou que dê discursos ao ouvir "quadri...", já que não deixava nem quem começou o assunto terminar, ou que vá e leve consigo pra enfermaria todo indivíduo que ousar falar mal do esporte. Mas era realmente coisa de viciado ficar treinando horas depois do término do treino, sob a garoa fina, com o próximo jogo a meses de distância. Ou coisa de "James Potter se mostrando para uma garota".  
OK. É aceitável que a tal Lufa-Lufense faça parte do fã-clube oficial de James. Mas era realmente coisa de viciada, além de ser nauseante, gritar e pular como ela pula e grita simplesmente com o vento batendo no cabelo dele.  
- Muito bem. Eu não faço a mínima objeção em sair com a tal Rebecca, mas se eu ouvir mais um "Jamie, como você voa bem!" com essa voz de gralha sendo esganada, eu juro que me jogo dessa vassoura!  
- Jamie, como você voa bem!- grita Rebecca, dando pulinhos de felicidade, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
James encara a grama do campo.  
- É uma altura considerável. - diz ele baixinho.  
"É perfeita. Um suicídio original, te proporcionando uma última felicidade, além de que vai deixar uma pessimamente mórbida lembrança nessa gralhinha loira, o que pode ser considerada uma grande vingança.", diz uma voz em sua cabeça.  
James arregala os olhos de espanto.  
- Eu estava só brincando.  
"Você está se acovardando diante da realização de seu juramento."  
- Como se atreve a me chamar de covarde?- grita James.  
- O que você disse, Jamie, querido?- grita Rebecca, das arquibancadas.  
- Nada! Você está imaginando coisas!- diz ele, para um interlocutor indefinido.  
- Ah, tudo bem. Mas quando você vai descer, afinal? Não quer mais sair comigo?- pergunta Rebecca, fazendo biquinho, já na beira do gramado.  
"Atrevendo-me oras. Então, vai se jogar ou não?", fala novamente a voz na cabeça de James.  
- Não! Eu não estava falando sério, era só da boca pra fora!- diz o garoto, já perto do gramado, com o pomo em mãos.  
"Ao menos você nunca mais precisaria ouvir a voz dessa garota. Por falar em voz, para falar comigo, apenas pense. Está parecendo Barnabás, o Amalucado."  
Rebecca estava parada à beira do gramado, boquiaberta e de olhos arregalados, encarando James ir guardar o pomo e as outras bolas.  
"Eu nunca mais vou ouvir a voz dessa garota porque assim que eu descer e der um selinho nela ela vai entrar em choque, o que me dá tempo de voltar ao castelo e nunca mais encontrá-la por lá! E quem diabos é Barnabás, o Amalucado?"  
"O que te faz acreditar tanto que isso vai acontecer? E _como assim você não sabe _quem é Barnabás, o Amalucado?"  
James estava voltando e encarava a assustada garota à sua frente. Ela parecia prestes a chorar.  
- Você não quer mais se encontrar comigo?- perguntou, com a voz trêmula.  
"Porque isso acontece com todas com quem eu só fico cinco minutos! Não sabendo, oras!"  
- James? Você não quer mais se encontrar comigo?- ela perguntou novamente, como se ele não tivesse ouvido.  
"Esse selinho vai durar CINCO MINUTOS? Você é demasiadamente sem cultura, sabia?" disparou a voz na cabeça do garoto.  
-Era modo de dizer, você leva as coisas à sério demais. Por falar nisso, quem diabos é você?- disse James, irritado.  
Rebecca desabou no choro e saiu correndo, aos prantos, trancos e barrancos, do campo de quadribol.  
"Bem feito, seu idiota. Eu FALEI: 'Apenas pense', mas você me ouve? Nãão!", diz a voz em sua cabeça.  
"Eu fiquei confuso, caramba! Queria ver se estivesse no meu lugar!", diz James furioso, acertadamente em pensamentos, indo em direção ao castelo.  
"Mas eu _estou_ no seu lugar! Eu sou você, também. Faço parte de você. Ulisses é o meu nome."  
James estancou no meio do caminho.  
"O que foi dessa vez?", 'perguntou' Ulisses.  
"Merlim, tem um _cara_ na minha cabeça! Eca!"  
Ele balança a cabeça veementemente para os lados, as mãos presas aos cabelos, o rosto contorcido em nojo.  
"Urgh! O que você está pensando, seu idiota! Pontas sempre teve e sempre terá um ÚNICO sentido! E se EU não fosse um cara, VOCÊ estava sendo seduzida pelo Sirius!"  
James estanca novamente no meio do caminho.  
"ECA!"  
Ele sai correndo desabalado em direção ao castelo, fugindo da chuva torrencial que começou a cair.**

PARTE 4- ORLANDO

- Que Sonserina metidinha essa que eu fui arranjar, viu? – dizia Sirius, enquanto subia as escadas para o sétimo andar. – Com tanto tempo para um encontro, tem que ser justo na hora do jantar? E na Sala Precisa? Ela não tem pena das minhas pernas, não?  
"Metidinha, mas esperta e que definitivamente não tem pena de você e nem de nenhuma parte do seu lindo corpinho.", disse uma vozinha na cabeça dele.  
Sirius estancou no meio da escada.  
"Veja só, Sirius. Esforce-se um pouco, mas não o suficiente para melar tudo, e veja se consegue acompanhar minha linha de raciocínio. Você e Ruby. Sozinhos. Na Sala Precisa, que se transformará no em qualquer coisa _que vocês imaginarem_. Numa sala que ninguém sabe que vocês estarão. Num horário em que ninguém, mesmo que soubesse, poderia atrapalhá-los.", continuou a voz.  
- Hummmm...- murmurou Sirius, malicioso, já recostado à parede da estátua de Barnabás, o Amalucado.  
"Além do mais... com quantas Sonserinas você acha que James já saiu?"  
- Nenhuma.  
"Ponto para o Sirius!"  
- Você não acha que ele sairia com uma Sonserina e não ia me contar, acha?  
"Bom, não, mas..."  
- Mas o quê?  
"Você já saiu com uma Sonserina e não contou pra ele. Será que ele faria o mesmo?"  
- Mas Mithrandír é um caso à parte. Aquilo foi um acidente na minha vida e que eu pretendo esquecer, para poder manter minha reputação até o fim. Mas James não faria uma coisa dessas comigo, faria? Ele quebraria sua promessa? Ele acabaria com a confiança que tenho nele?  
"Assim você parece uma esposa traída, Sirius."  
- Heey, nem vem que não tem, o maroto chifrudo é o James, me tira dessa história! Já basta meu nome do meio! Você acha que a Ruby estaria me traindo nesse momento? Porque pra ser chifrudo, só se ela estiver saindo com outro cara ou...  
"O QUE É QUE TEM DE ERRADO NO SEU NOME DO MEIO?"  
- Será algum tipo de conspiração sonserina? Porque pra ela ter aceitado finalmente, só pod... quê?  
"O QUE É QUE TEM DE ERRADO NO SEU NOME DO MEIO?"  
- Orlando? ORLANDO? Você ainda pergunta?  
"É CLARO QUE EU PERGUNTO! O QUE TEM DE ERRADO COM ORLANDO?"  
- É nome de bi... de bi...  
Sirius não conseguia terminar de falar, tamanha a dor que sentia em sua cabeça.  
"Você ainda quer continuar, Sirus?"  
- N... não...  
"Ótimo. Nada de comentários a respeito do maravilhoso e estupendo nome Orlando."  
- Por que você gosta tanto desse nome?  
"Porque é o MEU nome!"  
- QUEM É VOCÊ?  
"Orlando, seu obtuso."  
- ORLANDO? QUE ORLANDO? E COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE ME MACHUCAR? RESPONDA SEU BRUXO DAS TREVAS DESGRAÇADO, SER SUJO DAS PROFUNDEZAS...  
"Se eu soubesse desse seu dom _poético_ teria dado um jeito com as Poderosas Chefonas de te colocar na Idade Média."  
- Hã?  
"Oh, céus e Comandantes. Dêem-me paciência para aturar esse consciente, porque se vocês me derem forças eu bato nele!"  
- Quer se explicar, ser desconhecido, invisível e perigoso?  
"Sirius, abaixe a varinha e pare de falar em voz alta. Isso. Escute-me. Acompanhe minha genial explicação da situação em que você sempre se encontrou, mas nunca se deu conta da magnitude envolvida. Eu sou Orlando. Eu – Orlando – recebi a missão de seres de uma superioridade tamanha que você não entenderia a complexidade de ser a consciência de você – Sirius - um insignificante, obtuso, mas incrivelmente sortudo e preferido ser. Se você começar a se sentir o máximo só porque é um favorito, eu serei obrigado a recolhê-lo a seu devido e insignificante lugar, ser desprovido de massa cinzenta. Ótimo. Voltando. Eu – Orlando – consciência de você – Sirius – tenho como dever orientá-lo, apresentá-lo à definição de bom senso e valores morais, e de aconselhá-lo nas mais diversas situações. Embora você – Sirius – não obedeça de boa vontade as minhas ordens, o que faz com que eu – Orlando – dê o ar de minha graça e faço com que você – Sirius – se convença de que o que eu – Orlando – digo, é o melhor a se fazer. Mas quando eu – Orlando – não consigo persuadir você – Sirius – medidas..."  
- Quer parar de falar comigo como se eu fosse um retardado mental?  
"Se eu não falasse como se você fosse um retardado mental não estaria falando com você."  
- Depois dessa eu me calo.  
"É bom mesmo. Estava parecendo um maluco falando sozinho."  
- Mas eu estava falando com você!  
"Mas pra falar comigo não precisa abrir a boca. Eu estou dentro de você, idiota!"  
- Como se atreve a me chamar de idiota?  
"Eu já não disse expressamente pra quando quiser se comunicar comigo SIMPLESMENTE PENSAR, seu energúmeno? Se não vai seguir o conselho, cale-se e mantenha sua reputação!"  
- Cale-se você! Ouch!- disparou ele, tocando a têmpora.- Isso dói!  
"Mas é claro que dói! Duh, que consciente obtuso que eu fui pegar! Isso é algum tipo de castigo, Comandantes? Chefinhas? Autoras queridas do meu coração?"  
- Com quem você tá falando!  
"Ninguém da sua conta, Black. Você não tinha um encontro com a tal Sonserina?"  
- Duh, é mesmo! Ruby já deve estar me esperando!  
Ele desencostou-se da parede e andou três vezes em frente à estátua, pensando "Leve-me à Ruby, leve-me à Ruby, leve-me à Ruby".  
A porta oculta revelou-se e Sirius empurrou-a, encarando o estranho aposento que se revelara.  
Uma sala enorme, de paredes cinzas com faixas amarelas e salmão. Um sofá de almofadas pretas e brancas, com pufes vermelhos para todos os lados. Na parede da frente, um enorme gato preto com expressão maldosa. E velas para todos os lados. Uma música desconhecida ecoando pelas paredes.  
Um clique da porta se fechando. Sirius vira-se e encontra Ruby Lee, a Sonserina mais fora do comum com quem ele já tinha topado. Topado, sim, porque ela era mais de uma cabeça mais baixa que ele, mas era uma baixinha perigosa e atrevida. Não fora fácil domá-la e conseguir o encontro. Mas, digamos que a escolha do seu guarda-roupa foi meio... fora do comum. Botas de combate, meia arrastão, saia e blusa desfiadas e repletas de adereços, cheia de correntes no pescoço e com três brincos em cada orelha. Sem falar o piercing no nariz, o cabelo negro cortado espetado e o lápis nos olhos.  
- Oi, Ruby.- diz Sirius, galante, aproximando-se.- Qual é a música?  
"O que você fez, seu idiota!", berra Orlando, quando Ruby começa a andar estranhamente curvada e em círculos, mexendo estranhamente com a língua e soltando seguidos: "AAA EEE ÍÍÍ qual é a música? Aaa oi, oi qual é a música?"  
Sirius sacudiu a varinha, desesperado, mas Ruby já havia acabado aquela música e começado outra que envolvia um pintinho amarelinho, o qual ela imitava batendo as asas.  
- Ai, meu Merlim! – falou Sirius desesperado.  
"O que foi, meu filho?", perguntou Orlando, engrossando a voz.  
- Merlim?  
"Sim?"  
- Faz ela parar!  
"Se vira, mané!"  
Sirius deu uma volta em volta de si mesmo.  
- Agora o senhor já pode me ajudar?  
"Você é besta assim mesmo ou isso é só comigo?", perguntou Orlando, voltando à voz normal.  
Sirius, com raiva, chutou uma almofada que voou e acertou em cheio na cara de Ruby, que ainda imitava o pintinho, agora fugindo do gavião. Ela se assustou e pareceu voltar ao normal, sem se lembrar de nada.  
Ela olhou para a almofada, calculando como ela havia voado até ela e em três segundos cinqüenta almofadas voaram em direção á Sirius que, é claro, foi soterrado.  
"Estou começando a concordar com você que isso uma Conspiração Sonserina... SAI DAÍ AGORA!"  
Sirius começou a nadar entre as almofadas, tentando sair dali em meio ao pânico. Quando conseguiu sair e correr para a porta da sala, Ruby pareceu acordar de um devaneio e correu atrás dele.  
Já no corredor (finalmente ele sentiu que usava corretamente aquilo), correndo desembestado, ele sentiu alguma coisa rasgando enquanto uma voz gritava desesperadamente na sua cabeça.  
"ELA É UMA ASSASSINA! COMENSAL! ELA QUER NOS PEGAR! CORREEEEEEEE!"  
Então percebeu que sua camisa estava mais curta do que deveria. Virou-se e viu a Sonserina largada no chão, olhando-o maliciosamente, mas com um sorriso meio... estranho no rosto. Sirius arregalou os olhos e, com o apoio de Orlando aos músculos de suas pernas, ele voltou a correr desembestado.

Lily chegava no saguão, depois de uma longa corrida. A seu lado, no mesmo estado deplorável, estava Marlene.  
Vindo do campo, James chegava todo molhado e em choque. Surgindo de algum lugar desconhecido, Sirius, apavorado, um pouco rasgado e meio descabelado, segurava-se no amigo.  
"Não faça nada precipitado, nem que pareça que aconteceu algo de diferente, aja naturalmente.", 'disseram' Charlotte, Valentine, Ulisses e Orlando, nas cabeças de seus respectivos conscientes.  
- Então... Lily, finalmente largou o relatório. – comentou Marlene, casualmente.  
- E você veio atacar a comida dos elfos. – ofegou Lily.  
- Pensei que fosse demorar mais, James. Não tinha um encontro com a tal Lufa-Lufa? – arfou Sirius, ainda de olhos arregalados.  
- Aah... desmarquei. Ela gritava demais. E a tal... – James vê o estado do amigo. – Deixa pra lá. Você se encontrou mesmo com a Sonserina.  
Um momento de silêncio constrangedor, enquanto os outros alunos retardatários entravam no Salão Principal, deixando os dois marotos e as duas amigas encarando-se em seus estados catastróficos.  
- Aah... vamo nessa! – disseram os quatro.

PARTE 5- MELLANY & RAVENA

**N/AS: **

- Um, dois, três, quatro...  
"Haja paciência pra agüentar minha consciente"  
- Não rimou, mellany!  
Andressa observando a confusão...  
- Ainda bem que Charlotte não se manifestou ainda... – ela suspirou - Acho que ela pediu demissão... ou férias...  
- Sorte sua! – Leka deu alguns pulinhos, gesticulando com um ser invisível – Tô ensinando a Mellany a rimar, mas ela se recusa!  
"Rimas são para consciências sentimentalistas"  
"Porque vocês não começam logo a gritar e tocar bateria? Bem mais prático que tentar fazer poesia"  
- Ela voltooou! – falou Dressa desesperada  
"Não, Charlotte pediu demissão. Sou sua nova consciência."  
Dressa cai desmaiada no chão. Leka pega um balde dágua e joga nela. Ela acorda desesperada, olhando para os lados.  
- NOVA CONSCIÊNCIA?  
"É, energúmena. Sou Ravena, a azarada da vez."  
- RAVENA? Mas você não tava no meu livro?  
"Tava, ainda estou na verdade. Mas resolvi tomar o lugar de Char um pouquinho. Ela precisava urgentemente de férias."  
"Pobre Charly - concluiu mellany - Essas conscientes piram qualquer um"  
- Eu já disse que não piro ninguém – se intrometeu Leka – eu sou a pirada e os outros que me imitam porque eu sou demais!  
- Minha cabeça tá explodindo - começou Dressa - vou tomar um banho, ver se melhora – depois completou - volto em 15 séculos.  
Leka viu Andressa sair de fininho. Olhou de um lado para o outro e saiu gritando:  
- HEEEEY! ME ESPERAAA!NÃO ME DEIXA SOZINHA COM A MELLANY! ELA É DO MAL!  
Então as cortinas vermelhas se fecharam e palmas ecoaram no ar.

Obs da Leka: só pra constar. Ela REALMENTE foi tomar banho depois disso.


	3. fuego

Capítulo 2 - Fuego

- Eu amo esse velhote! – dizia James sem parar, acompanhado dos outros Marotos, indo em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, após o jantar. – Ah, como eu AMO esse velhote!  
- Pontas, nós já sabemos desse seu lado influenciado pela animagia, mas bem que você podia poupar o resto do mundo de suas declarações de amor pelo diretor – fala Sirius, mal-humorado.  
- Eu vou fingir que não ouvi o que você disse, Almofadinhas. – retrucou James, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. – Será que você ainda não percebeu, Sirius?  
- Leia meus raivosos, perfeitos e sedutores lábios: NÃO.  
- Qual o problema com o cachorrão aí, hein, Remus?  
- Ta nervoso desde que a Sonserina com quem ele se encontrou hoje voltou ao Salão Principal.

FLASHBACK DO SIRIUS

Sirius, James, Remus e Peter estão jantando, animados, rindo e comentando uns com os outros a notícia que haviam acabado de receber. Quando James cutuca Sirius e diz:  
- Aquela não é a sua Sonserina?  
Sirius vira a cabeça rapidamente e vê Ruby, com a maquiagem borrada lhe dando ares de maluquice psicopata, acentuados pelo sorriso maníaco e maléfico que ela dirigia ao maroto. Ela tira algo do decote. Sirius arregala os olhos ao ver o pedaço que faltava em sua blusa no rosto da garota, como um véu de uma dançarina do ventre. "Ela não está achando que é uma dançarina do ventre, está?", pergunta mentalmente. "Se você considerar ela se contorcer feito uma cobra no cio, se é que cobras ficam no cio, e fazer essas coisas estranhas com a língua, eu diria que ela acha.", responde Orlando.

FIM DO FLASHBACK DO SIRIUS

- Se você tivesse visto o que eu vi, também ficaria nervoso. Pra não dizer paranóico com a possibilidade dela voltar. – comentou Sirius sombriamente.  
- Heey, você não vai se amarrar com essa cobra morena vai? – pergunta James.  
- Merlim me livre de me encontrar com aquela doida de novo! Eu tenho amor à vida e à mim mesmo! E você sabe que meu negócio é outra garota.  
- Marlene McKinnon. – responderam os outros três, entediados.  
- Como vocês adivinharam? – sorriu Sirius.  
- Suas brigas e investidas na Lene só perdem pras do Pontas na Lily. – disse Remus.  
- Lene? – espantou-se Sirius.  
- Lily? – espantou-se James.  
- Vocês deviam ter se acostumado com a preferência das comandantes do Universo. Só um maroto pode ser amigo das mocinhas no começo. E o Escolhido (não Eleito, isso não é um processo democrático), foi o Lupin aqui, então parem de se lamentar. E de quererem minha colaboração! Nem vem!  
- Okay, okay – rendeu-se Sirius. – Afinal, o que você percebeu James?  
- Acompanhe meu genial raciocínio – começou o apanhador, dando uma certa sensação de Dejà Vú no amigo. – Dumbledore acaba de anunciar um Show de Talentos pra animar esse castelo praticamente deserto das férias de Natal.  
- E?  
- E? E! E que não há animação que não inclua os Marotos! Nós estamos dentro! Nós vamos ganhar aquela taça com a NOSSA banda!  
- Hum... – Sirius tocava o queixo, interessado. – Prossiga...  
- E, com isso, nós aumentamos nosso fã-clube e nossas chances com Lily e Marlene.  
- Ah não, não, não, James – interrompeu Remus. – Isso é incoerente. Como esperam ter mais fãs e ainda as garotas que gostas? Lily e Lene vão se afastar de vocês, isso sim.  
- Remus, Remus, Remus... – disse Sirius, entendendo o que James queria dizer. – Que garota não gosta de uma música dedicada? Ou até uma serenata original, com guitarras e baterias?  
- Isso, Almofada! Você captou o espírito da coisa! Nós praticamente já ganhamos esse concurso!  
- NÓS? – exclamaram Remus e Peter.  
- Sim, nós! Ou vocês não são Marotos? – perguntou Sirius, meio ameaçador.  
- Sabia que ia sobrar pra mim... – resmungou Remus, já imaginando as cenas e ficando escarlate, conseqüentemente. – Eu vou logo pro Salão.  
- E nós vamos a Hogsmeade!  
- Como é, Sirius?  
- Uma notícia dessas precisa ser comemorada!  
- Uma música cantada pelos Marotos, yohoho e uma cerveja amanteigada! Duas músicas cantadas pelos Marotos, yohoho e uma cerveja amanteigada! – cantou James, arrastando o amigo para uma das passagens em direção ao povoado.  
- Como eles pretendem ganhar um show de talentos cantando desse jeito? – espantou-se Peter.

- Lily! Senta aí! - era a milésima vez que se ouvia Marlene falar isso em meio à confusão do salão comunal.  
- Eu preciso ir atrás deles! - Lily gritou de volta.  
- Se acalma, Lily!  
Lily se levantou num pulo e começou a falar, atropelando as letras:  
- ME ACALMAR? Eu ouvi o que eles disseram, Lene! Potter e Black estão aprontando pelo colégio ou ilegalmente por Hogsmeade enquanto você me prende aqui e VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FIQUE SENTADA E QUIETA COMO UM SER INANIMADO?  
- SE ACALMA, MULHER!  
PÁ PÁ  
Marlene dera dois tapas na cara de Lily.  
Lily levou a mão até o rosto, mantendo a cara de choque e voltou a se sentar.  
Nesse momento o quadro da Mulher Gorda se abriu, deixando passar os dois culpados por aquela discussão com um carregamento um tanto suspeito. Instantaneamente, todo o salão comunal se calou para ver os dois garotos se aproximarem da grande mesa no centro do salão.  
Eles depositaram as caixas e se entreolharam sorrindo. Então tiraram as tampas e puxaram algo de lá, levando ao ar como um troféu e pode-se perceber que havia quatro caixas de uísque de fogo sobre o poder de vários adolescentes entre 11 e 17 anos.  
Lily arregalou os olhos e pôs a mão na cabeça.  
- Eu... eu... eu vou chamar a professora McGonnagall!  
- Não Lily! - disse Marlene calmamente - Hoje não! Deixa a gente se divertir um pouco, vai! Só dessa veeez! Ah, diz que sim, diz que sim, diz que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim?  
- Só dessa vez?  
- Só dessa vez!  
- Mas só a partir do quinto ano!  
Marlene emburrou, Lily não mudava. Caminhou batendo os pés até James e Sirius.  
- Venho vos informar - começou ela, fazendo James parar de encher um copo - que Sua Majestade Monitoresca, Lily Charlotte Evans - o copo de Sirius parou na metade do caminho - mandou avisar que ela não quer nenhum aluno abaixo do quinto ano nesta festa ou vai avisar a professora McGonnagall!  
- Ela não faria isso, faria?  
- Faria!  
James e Sirius arregalaram os olhos. Se entreolharam e James começou a gritar:  
- OOOOOOOOOOOOU! Ô PIRRALHADA!- os alunos olharam pra ele- Quem não for do quinto ano pra cima, pode ir dormir!  
Após alguns resmungos infantis e um pouco de gritaria da parte de James e Sirius, o salão estava livre de pirralhos e eles podiam festejar.  
Marlene olhou pra Lily, emburrada no canto da sala e decidiu que queria se divertir dessa vez.  
- Me dá um copo, Black! - ordenou ela.  
Sirius olhou pra ela como se ela fosse um E.T.  
- Não mesmo, McKinnon! - ele bebeu mais um gole - Meninas não agüentam bebidas tão fortes assim! Que tal um chá?  
Marlene ficou muito vermelha.  
- Eu disse que vou beber, então eu vou beber!- ela arrancou o copo da mão de Sirius, que a encarava duvidoso.- Você está duvidando?  
Sirius sorriu de lado.  
- Estou!  
Ela deixou o líquido descer pela garganta e teve uma leve vontade de gritar, mas se controlou e abriu um pequeno sorriso. O líquido desceu queimando enquanto Sirius ria da cara dela. Isso desafiou Marlene ainda mais.  
Dez copos de uísque de fogo depois...  
- 2, 8, 7, 4, 10! - contou Marlene.  
- Não - Sirius, definitivamente, estava bêbado também - 1000, 5, 9, 32, 7, 5, 10!  
Marlene tentou dançar a música do radinho enfeitiçado, mas tropeçou nos pés. Sirius a segurou.  
- Aizzz! Esperazz aí, Lene!  
Sirius subiu em cima da mesa central do salão comunal.  
- HEEEY! - gritou ele - Ou todu munjho aê! - o salão se calou - Eu queiruu pedir a atençon de voceisss porque eo vo xamar a menina maiz gostozza da Grixinoria pra danxar pra noiiz! MARLENE MCKINNON!  
Alguns garotos gritaram. Marlene caminhou até a mesa, mas tropeçou no radinho que estava, de acordo com ela, no meio do caminho. Então a música que estava tocando parou e começou uma outra que, por sinal, Marlene adorava. Com um feitiço ela fez a musica ser apenas instrumental e fez da varinha microfone.

_El calor de mi cuerpo, que se eleva casi sin control  
(O calor de meu corpo que se eleva quase sem controle)  
solo verte  
(Por só ver-te)_

Já em cima da mesa, que subiu com dificuldade por causa da saia, Marlene cantou as primeiras estrofes se rebolando, para pânico de Lily. Sirius, não se sabe se foi pela bebida, pela música ou por ter visto Marlene cantando e dançando, puxou Marlene pelo braço, abraçando-a pelas costas antes de ambos perderam o equilíbrio e caírem da mesa.

_Comienza por mis manos y termina en mi corazon  
(Começa por minhas mãos e termina no meu coração)  
cuanto te extraño  
(Quando tenho saudades)_

Se aproveitando de estarem embolados no chão, Marlene tentou arrancar a blusa de Sirius ("A segundia num dia shó, a genti tá lucrando hoiji...", dizia Orlando, também bêbado na cabeça do garoto), mas a jaqueta que ele usava a impediu, deixando-o apenas com a blusa branca (mais) rasgada e a jaqueta de couro aberta. Ele fez cara de inocente; se não fosse pela música, muitas meninas diriam que Marlene estava bem sóbria por ainda não ter levantado.

_Particulas de amor que nadan en mi interior  
(Partículas de amor que nadam em meu interior)  
pretenden incendiar el hielo de tu corazon.  
(Pretendem incendiar o gelo do seu coração)_

Com um pulo, ela desvencilhou-se de Sirius e subiu na mesa novamente para cantar o refrão pulando que nem a bêbada que era.

_Y tengo miedo de perder el control  
(E tenho medo de perde o controle)  
y no espero por volver a ti  
(E não espero, pra voltar a ti)  
cada vez que te encuentre volveras a ser  
(Cada vez que te encontrar voltaras a ser)_

Marlene levou as mãos à frente e apontou pra todos do salão, da direita pra esquerda. Bom... ela não tinha noção do que era esquerda nem direita naquelas condições.

_Como el deseo  
(Como o desejo)  
que arde lento con mi fuego.  
(Que arde lento com meu fogo)  
Fuego.  
(Fogo)_

Lily correu até o mesa-palco e tentou puxar Marlene pelo pé, mas Marlene deu um chute e soltou-se da amiga, que ainda tentou subir na mesa, mas foi puxada pela cintura por James, que a botou sentada em uma cadeira e conjurou cordas para prendê-la.  
Enquanto isso, na mesa-palco, Marlene dançava a parte instrumental passando dois dedos, formando um V na horizontal, pelos olhos e fazendo uma dancinha estranha com o pé.

_El pulso se acelera con tu forma de fijarte en mi  
(Meu pulso se acelera com tua forma de fixar em mim)  
y con el tiempo.  
(E com o tempo)  
No se si estoy cansada de quererte solo para mi  
(Não sei se estou cansada de querer-te só pra mim)  
si estas tan cerca.  
(Se estas tão perto)_

Continuando o festival de passos estranhos, Marlene começou a deslocar seu pescoço para os lados ritmadamente. "O que estão ensinando em Estudos dos Trouxas, afinal?", gritou Charlotte na cabeça de Lily. "Isso é puro Fat Family!".

_Particulas de amor que nadan en mi interior  
(Partículas de amor que nadam em meu interior)  
pretenden incendiar el hielo de tu corazon.  
(Pretendem incendiar o gelo do seu coração)_

E da beirada da mesa podia se ver um Sirius Black tentando ver algo por debaixo do pedaço de pano que Marlene chamava de saia.

_Y tengo miedo de perder el control  
(E tenho medo de perde o controle)  
y no espero por volver a ti  
(E não espero, pra voltar a ti)  
cada vez que te encuentre volveras a ser  
(Cada vez que te encontrar voltaras a ser)_

"Lily, que tipo de amiga é você?", vociferou Charlotte. "Tome uma atitude, AGORA!" Lily, amarrada na cadeira, saiu pulando entre o povo, chegou até Sirius e deu um chute na cara dele. James saiu correndo, pegou Lily e a cadeira e a colocou do outro lado da sala, sentando-se no colo dela para impedir de que ela saísse pulando outra vez. Lily ficou da cor dos cabelos e bufou de raiva com o sorriso cínico que James deu para ela.

_Como el deseo  
(Como o desejo)  
que arde lento con mi fuego.  
(Que arde lento com meu fogo)  
Fuego.  
(Fogo)_

Marlene deu um chute no ar fazendo o seu tênis voar longe, acertando a cabeça de Sirius e a derrubando na mesa.

_Siento fuego en mi interior  
(Sinto fogo em meu interior)  
fuego que viene de ti  
(Fogo que vem de ti)  
y es mas de lo que pediiii  
(E é mais do que pedi)_

Empolgada, ela começou a andar pra trás numa perfeita imitação de um bruxo decadente bastante conhecido no mundo trouxa. Ele já fora até advertido pelo Ministério por suas demonstrações de magia e enganos aos trouxas, mas nunca aprendia. "Michael Jackson é o cúmulo, Marlene!", berrou Lily.

_Y tengo miedo de perder el control  
(E tenho medo de perde o controle)  
y no espero por volver a ti  
(E não espero, pra voltar a ti)  
cada vez que te encuentre volveras a ser  
(Cada vez que te encontrar voltaras a ser)_

Marlene não parecia escutar os gritos da amiga, ou se escutava, estava fazendo de tudo para incentivá-los, como, por exemplo, jogar o cabelo para frente e começar a dançar de uma forma que fez Lily ficar da cor dos cabelos. "Onde é que ela aprendeu a dançar Calypso?", perguntou baixinho.

_Como el deseo  
(Como o desejo)  
que arde lento con mi fuego.  
(Que arde lento com meu fogo)  
Fuego.  
(Fogo)_

Marlene se aproximou do local onde ela havia caído com Sirius e o encontrou de sobrancelha levantada, ainda tentando olhar por debaixo da saia dela.

_voy perdendo el control  
(Vou perdendo o controle)  
y no espero por volver a ti  
(E não espero por voltar a ti)  
cada vez que te encuentre volveras a ser  
(Cada vez que te encontrar voltaras a ser)  
como el deseo  
(Como o desejo)  
que arde lento con mi fuego.  
(Que arde lento com meu fogo)_

Então ela o puxou para cima da mesa e se dependurou no pescoço dele para, enfim, terminar a música com um melódico...

_Fuego.  
(fogo)_

**N/AS:**

**Vêem-se duas garotas em cima de uma caixa de som, que ainda toca "Fuego"**

**Dressa cantando com um microfone imaginário: Particulas de amor que nadan en mi interior/  
pretenden incendiar el hielo de tu corazon.**

**Leka, rodando a gravata do uniforme da Sonserina: Y tengo miedo de perder el control / y no espero por volver a ti / cada vez que te encuentre volveras a ser**

**Juntas, com o microfone imaginário e a gravata na cabeça: Como el deseo / que arde lento con mi fuego / FUEGO!**

**As duas caem da caixa de som**

**Eu disse, chega de bebida púrpura por hoje, mas ela me escuta? Nãão! Agora sei porque Char se demitiu!**

**Você ainda não viu NADA, Rave.**

**OBS: BASEADO EM FATOS REAIS**


	4. Hora do show! E com vocês Mr Lonely!

**Agradeçam (ou matem, depende se você estiver gostando ou não, o que você deveria nos contar com um REVIEW) a Leka por ter me convencido a postar mais um capítulo. **

PARA AS FÃS DO SNAPE

Capítulo 3 – Hora do show! E com vocês... Mr Lonely!

E finalmente, o grande dia da abertura do Show de Talentos havia chegado. Muitos dos poucos alunos que restavam na escola durante as férias haviam se inscrito, e a primeira apresentação ainda era um mistério.  
- Poxa, qual o problema em dizer quem vai ser hoje? – perguntava Peter, tomando uma cerveja amanteigada numa das mesas que dividia com os outros Marotos.  
- Você sabe o que é "Elemento Surpresa", Peter? – perguntou Remus, entediado.  
- Isso não é só em guerras? – rebateu o garoto-rato, confuso.  
- Guerras se incluem nessa categoria. Competição pura. – respondeu Sirius, vibrando e olhando para o palco montado no Salão Principal. – Pena que não adianta eles se esforçarem. Essa Taça é dos Marotos.  
- Sirius, nós nem ensaiamos direito. – comentou Remus, sensatamente.  
- Mas nós não somos praticamente os últimos a se apresentar? Temos tempo! Relaxa, Aluado! – disse James, pondo os braços detrás da nuca.

- Eles estão se achando tanto, pensando que são "Os Tais", "Os Maiorais"... – disse Lily, raivosa, encarando os Marotos na mesa à frente.  
- Lily, é a QUINTA vez que você diz isso em menos de cinco minutos que nós estamos aqui. Quer parar e aproveitar o momento? – falou Marlene. – Não é todo dia que nós vemos um colega pagar um mico desses! E de graça!  
- Mas o problema que para _eles_ isso não é nem um pouco vergonhoso. É diversão!  
- Tecnicamente, devia ser pra nós também. Lily, qual o problema? Você sabe que eles vão ganhar mesmo, toda a Hogwarts presente vai votar neles pela eleição estudantil e não há _nada_ que nós possamos fazer.  
Um brilho estranho passou pelos olhos de Lily. Um brilho amedrontador. Um brilho maroto.  
- Isso é o que nós iremos ver, Marlene.

Enquanto isso, nos bastidores...  
O primeiro a se apresentar encarava a si próprio refletido no espelho, parecendo não acreditar no que estava prestes a fazer. Ele encarava um papel, onde estava a letra da melhor música que ele havia conseguido achar. "Sinceramente, pra essa ser a melhor, não quero pensar na pior...", pensava. Moveu os olhos para o copo d'água na mesa e entornou-o cheio.

Dumbledore vinha dos bastidores, vestido com uma espalhafatosa, mas costumeira roupa de bruxo, decorada com astros cósmicos, no mesmo estilo do chapéu cômico, digo, cônico.  
- Boa noite alunos! – disse animado, usando a varinha como microfone. Os alunos urraram, animados.  
Enquanto ele falava as maluquices/besteiras/introduções de sempre, uma garota baixinha de longos cabelos negros discutia com outra garota, mais alta e de cabelos castanhos encaracolados.  
- Eu não vou deixar Dumbledore apresentar! Ora mais, já não basta comandar Hogwarts? Nesse show, quem manda somos nós! – dizia a primeira.  
- É isso aí! – apoiou a outra.- Bora invadir!  
- Invadir o que, sua doida?  
- Hã... o palco! Varinhas a postos? VAMBORA!  
As duas sobem ao palco, também utilizando as varinhas como microfones.  
- Sentimos muito, tio Dumb-Dumb, mas a partir de agora...  
- Você quer dizer desde sempre, Dressa.  
- ... quer parar de avacalhar meu discurso e acabar com a felicidade da criança, Leka? Sim, pois, a partir de agora, quem manda nesse show... SOU EU! Primeiro um simples show de talentos, depois... O MUNDO!  
- Tá Dressa, calma, relaxe. Não esqueça que eu também mando nessa birosca. Mas, tio Dumby, o que o senhor ainda está fazendo aqui mesmo?  
- ELE ESTÁ ME IMPEDINDO DE DOMINAR O MUNDO!  
- Garota, o que você bebeu?  
- Bebida Púrpura.  
- Pois eu quero um pouquinho depois.  
- NÃO! ELA É MINHA PRECIOSSSSSSSA!  
- Acho melhor eu ir antes que uma garrafa me atinja... – Dumbledore saiu do palco, enquanto as novas apresentadoras discutiam, animando a platéia, já enlouquecida.  
- BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA!- gritavam os alunos, incentivados por Sirius, com uma perna na mesa e abandonando a garota que há pouco estava em seu colo.  
- CALA A BOCA, SIRIUS! – gritaram Dressa e Leka. Dressa vê a garota com quem Sirius estava e rapidamente olha Leka, que começa a ficar vermelha de raiva. O Departamento de Efeitos Especiais Tabajara, especialmente contratado para a produção do show, ou a própria Leka mesmo, fazia com que os cabelos da garota voassem diabólica e assustadoramente.  
- SIRIUS!- berrou ela, pulando em cima do garoto.  
- CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritou Dressa, assumindo o controle e fazendo com que todos parassem o que quer que estivessem fazendo (Leka a ponto de arrancar a blusa de Sirius com as unhas, o garoto espantado com a raiva, os cabelos dela ainda voando). – Leka, solta o Sirius. SOLTA O SIRIUS, LEKA! Isso. Sirius, se você agarrar mais alguém não autorizado nessa fic, sofrerá sérias conseqüências. Leka, vai chamar o primeiro participante.  
Leka sai do palco em direção aos bastidores enquanto Dressa marcha pelo palco, encarando os alunos assustados.  
- Hã... já está na hora. – diz Leka para o primeiro participante, tentando segurar o riso. Ela sabia muito bem da fama do garoto e da música que ele ia cantar. "Não é uma coisa que se vê todo dia... mas por que eu devo facilitar?" Ela sai rapidamente da sala e volta ao palco, sussurrando algo ao ouvido de Dressa. A outra garota sorri maliciosamente.  
- É isso aí. Pode ir preparando. Eu tô dentro. – concorda ela. – Já não era sem tempo! É hora do show!  
As luzes se apagam e um holofote aparece no meio do palco, esperando o participante.  
- E com vocês... Mr. Lonely! Por Severo... Snaaaape!  
Alguém empurra Snape para o palco. O holofote o foca e ele fica meio cego com a luz.

- RANHOSO?- exclamaram James e Sirius, espantados.  
- O SEBOSO vai cantar? – pergunta James.  
- É o que ele deveria fazer, mas parado do jeito que ele tá... acho que está tendo um colapso... – diz Sirius.  
- HEY RANHOSO! – grita James. – NÃO VAI CANTAR NÃO?  
Sirius começa a bater palmas ritmadas, no que logo é acompanhado por muitos alunos, entoando "Ranhooosoo, Ranhoooosoo".

Snape encara irritado os Marotos e a luz que o cegava. Tentava concentrar-se em lembrar a letra da música. A banda improvisada e escondida começou a tocar, esperando por sua voz, mas não foi isso que todos ouviram, apesar de sua boca estar meio aberta.

_Lonely  
I'm mr. Lonely  
I have nobody  
for on my own  
Solitário, eu sou o Sr.Solitário,  
Eu não tenho ninguém para mim  
Solitário, eu sou o Sr.Solitário,  
Eu não tenho ninguém para mim_

Snape olha assustado para os lados e vê as duas apresentadoras a um canto, cantando sobre as varinhas, as vozes modificadas, finas, estranhas e extremamente cômicas.

_Lonely  
I'm mr. Lonely  
I have nobody  
for on my own  
I'm so lonely  
Solitário, eu sou o Sr.Solitário,  
Eu não tenho ninguém para mim  
Solitário, eu sou o Sr.Solitário,  
Eu não tenho ninguém para mim  
Eu estou tão solitário_

Enquanto elas continuam cantando, Dressa faz um sinal para Snape continuar com a mão.

_Yo, this one here, goes out to all my players out there man, you know  
They got to have one good girl who's always been there like, took all the bullshit  
then one day she can't take it no more and decides to leave  
Yo, essa vai para todos os meus amigos por aí  
você sabe, tem uma boa garota que sempre te apoiou  
tipo, você sabe, suportou todas as besteiras,  
então, um dia ela não agüenta mais e decide ir embora_

Ele olhava assustado das apresentadoras escondidas para a platéia, entoando temeroso, enquanto algumas garotas, mais caridosas, resolveram ajudar, acompanhando o ritmo com os braços erguidos:

_I woke up in the middle of the night  
and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side,  
could sworn I was dreamin,  
for her I was feenin,  
so I hadda take a little ride,  
back tracking of these few years,  
trying to figure out what I do to make it go bad,  
cause every since my girl left me,  
my whole life came crashin' and I'm so...  
__Eu acordei no meio da noite  
e notei que a minha garota não estava do meu lado,  
podia jurar que estava sonhando,  
então eu tive que pensar nos anos passados,  
tentando imaginar o que eu fiz para isso ter dado errado,  
porque desde que a minha garota me deixou,  
toda minha vida se tornou um caos_

As duas apresentadoras decidiram sair do anonimato, indo discretamente para trás de Snape, acompanhando-o no refrão:

_So Lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For on my own (to call my own girl)  
Solitário (tão solitário),  
Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário),  
Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém)  
para mim (para chamar de minha garota) _

So Lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For on my own (to call my own girl)  
Solitário (tão solitário),  
Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário),  
Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém)  
para mim (para chamar de minha garota)

Snape parecia estar se soltando um pouco, o que, venhamos e convenhamos, era meio estranho, mas ele parecia não se importar. Aproximou-se da ponta do palco, onde uma garota estava parada, encarando com os olhos brilhantes.

_Can't believe I hadda girl like you  
and I just let you walk right outta my life,  
after all I put you thru  
you still stuck around and stayed by my side,  
what really hurt me is I broke your heart,  
baby you were a good girl and I had no right,  
I Really wanna make things right cause,  
without you in my life girl is so...  
Não posso acreditar que eu tinha uma garota como você,  
e eu simplesmente a deixei sair da minha vida,  
depois de tudo o que eu te fiz passar,  
você ainda ficou do meu lado,  
o que realmente me machuca é que eu quebrei seu coração,  
amor, você era uma boa garota e eu não tinha o direito,  
Eu realmente quero fazer as coisas certas,  
pois sem você em minha vida, garota, é tão..._

E a coreografia das Back Vocals Leka e Dressa continuava... (imagine por si próprio, talvez não seja tão seguro descrever):

_So Lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For on my own (to call my own girl)  
Solitário (tão solitário),  
Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário),  
Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém)  
para mim (para chamar de minha garota) _

So Lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For on my own (to call my own girl)  
So Lonely  
Solitário (tão solitário),  
Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário),  
Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém)  
para mim (para chamar de minha garota)  
Tão solitário

Snape já trouxera a garota para o palco e cantava olhando para ela:

_Been all about the world  
ain't never met a girl that can take the things that you been  
through  
Never thought the day would come  
where you would get up and run  
and I would be out chasing you  
Cause aint nowhere in the globe I'd rather be,  
ain't no one in the globe i'd rather see  
than the girl of my dreams that made me be  
So happy but now so lonely  
Estive no mundo inteiro  
nunca conheci uma menina que pode suportar  
as coisas que você passou  
Nunca pensei que esse dia poderia chegar,  
você levantaria e fugiria  
e eu estaria perseguindo você  
Pois eu não quero estar em nenhuma parte do mundo,  
e não há ninguém no mundo que eu quero ver  
além da garota dos meus sonhos que me fez tão feliz,  
mas agora eu estou tão solitário_

Sabe aqueles momentos românticos em que sempre tem alguém pra atrapalhar? Pois bem. Você acha que seria diferente com Snape? Justo com SNAPE? Não se for contar com Leka e Dressa de Back Vocals, Dançarinas e Destruidoras-de-Momentos-Que-O-Snape-Acha-Que-São-Românticos:

_So Lonely (so lonely),  
I'm mr.Lonely (mr.Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For on my own (to call my own girl)  
Solitário (tão solitário),  
Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário),  
Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém)  
para mim (para chamar de minha garota) _

So Lonely (so lonely),  
I'm mr.Lonely (mr.Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For on my own (to call my own girl)  
Solitário (tão solitário),  
Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário),  
Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém)  
para mim (para chamar de minha garota) 

É sério, o garoto devia estar meio "in love" mesmo. Ele nem se importou com as Back Vocals! Lá estava ele, segurando as mãos da garota, cantando todo bobão:

_Never thought that I'd be alone,  
I didn't hope you'd be gone this long,  
I just want that you to call my phone,  
so stop playing girl and come on home (come on home),  
baby girl I didn't mean to shout,  
I want me and you to work it out,  
I never wished I'd ever hurt my baby,  
and it's drivin me crazy cause I'm so...  
__Nunca pensei que eu estaria sozinho,  
eu não esperava que você pudesse partir,  
Eu apenas quero que você me ligue,  
então pare de brincar garota  
e volte para casa(volte para casa),  
garota, não era minha intenção gritar,  
eu quero que a gente dê certo,  
Eu nunca desejei machucar meu amor, e  
isso está me deixando maluco pois... _

E as Back Vocals começavam a se cansar daquela brincadeira. "É só essa a nossa participação?", pensavam.

_So Lonely (so lonely),  
I'm mr.Lonely (mr.Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For on my own (to call my own now)  
Solitário (tão solitário),  
Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário),  
Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém)  
para mim (para chamar de minha agora) _

So Lonely (so lonely),  
I'm mr.Lonely (mr.Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For on my own (to call my own girl)  
Solitário (tão solitário),  
Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário),  
Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém)  
para mim (para chamar de minha garota)

Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, so lonely, Mr. Lonely  
Solitário, tão solitário  
Tão solitário, (tão solitário)  
Sr. Solitário, tão solitário  
Tão solitário, Tão solitário, Tão solitário, Sr. Solitário

Aplausos da platéia pelo fim da música, mas estancaram com o selinho que a garota deu em Snape.  
- ECA! – exclamaram os alunos, alunas, apresentadoras, professores e o resto dos seres presentes.  
Os "pombinhos" não se importaram e saíram sob aplausos educados do palco, quando uma dúvida atinge Leka:  
- Aquela não era a futura mãe do Crabbe?

**N/AS: **

- E então? Será Crabbe filho de Snape? Será Snape tão feio assim pra só conseguir a mãe do Crabbe? – pergunta Dressa, tentando criar suspense.  
- Quem será o próximo participante? O que Lily planeja fazer? – instigou Leka.  
- Tudo isso e muito mais você verá em Moulin Hoggy, capítulo quatro! – e aí Dressa levanta-se, sorridente, pensando que tinha conseguido deixar um leitor que seja curioso. – Pô Leka, você devia ao menos me dar apoio moral e dizer que foi legal... não me olhando como se eu fosse um ET... o que eu realmente sou, eu vim de um planeta chamado Outsider que... – e ela desata a monologar sobre seu planeta origem, quando seus compatriotas viriam buscá-la e blá, blá, blá, até Leka cair estrondosamente, babando em seu sono cheio de Sirius.


	5. She Wasn’t a Singer

Capítulo 4 – She Wasn't a Singer

Um burburinho corria na platéia no dia seguinte à apresentação de Snape. Afinal, se até o Snape foi, quem não iria? A candidata do dia sobe ao palco. E posso dizer que quando a Pitty disse "Seja você, mesmo que seja bizarro, bizarro, bizarro" ela não esperava que o bizarro fosse à quarta potência.  
Com uma calça do exército até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, uma blusa preta com alguma coisa que lembrava purpurina, bota até ao joelho, cabelo escorrido como se tivesse feito chapinha e fedendo à maionese, gravata masculina e uma maquiagem pra lá de borrada, estava Bellatrix Black.  
Do canto sonserino do salão principal, podia-se ver Narcisa se escondendo atrás de Lucius, murmurando o mantra "ela não é minha irmã".  
Bella, distraída, pegou a guitarra e passou a mão fazendo "drem drem". E então começou a tocar um som estranho, que o rock não aceitava como sua parte e que o pop dizia não ser dele.

_There's not much going on today  
(Não tem muita coisa acontecendo hoje)  
I'm really bored, it's getting late  
(Eu estou realmente aborrecida, está ficando tarde)  
What happened to my Saturday?  
(O que aconteceu com o meu Sábado?)_

- Hoje é domingo! – gritou Sirius de algum lugar na platéia, enraivecendo Bella.

_Monday's coming, the day I hate  
(Segunda-feira chegando, o dia que eu odeio)_

- Eu também odeio – Peter, é claro, com seus comentários óbvios fora de hora.

_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone  
(Sentada na cama sozinha, olhando fixamente para o telefone)_

Bella largou a guitarra pra afrouxar a gravata, enquanto ouvia-se alguns comentários de "o que é feletone?".

_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no  
(Ele não era o que eu queria, o que eu pensava, não)  
He wouldn't even open up that door  
(Ele não iria nem abrir a porta)  
He never made me feel like I was special  
(Ele nunca me fez sentir como se eu fosse especial)  
He isn't really what I'm looking for  
(Ele não é realmente o que eu estava procurando)_

Nessa parte, Bella jogou os cabelos pra trás, se achando A Rainha do Rock. Meteu a mão na guitarra, querendo impressionar e acabou arrebentando duas cordas. A partir daí, a guitarra nunca mais foi a mesma e ficou com um trauma pro resto da sua vidinha musical.

_Hey Hey Hey  
Hey Hey Hey_

A cada grito de "hey" que dava, Bella dava um pulo, parecendo líder de torcida.

_This is when I start to bite my nails  
(Isso é onde eu começo a roer minhas unhas)_

Ela fingiu roer as unhas, enquanto corria para um skate estrategicamente colocado ali por duas meninas escondidas atrás de uma plantinha estrategicamente colocada no palco do salão principal.

_And clean my room when all else bails  
(E limpo meu quarto quando tudo falha)  
I think it's time for me to bail (me to bail)  
(Eu acho que é a hora da minha fiança)  
This point of view is getting stale (EeEel)  
(Esse ponto de vista está ficando velho)_

Ela tentou andar no skate, a fim de parecer uma sk8er girl, mas caiu de bunda no chão na tentativa, arrancando risadas e mais alguns minutos de Cissy e seu mantra.

_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone  
(Sentada na cama sozinha, olhando fixamente para o telefone)  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no  
(Ele não era o que eu queria, o que eu pensava, não)  
He wouldn't even open up that door  
(Ele não iria nem abrir a porta)  
He never made me feel like I was special  
(Ele nunca me fez sentir como se eu fosse especial)  
He isn't really what I'm looking for  
(Ele não é realmente o que eu estava procurando)_

- De novo? – perguntou alguém na platéia, enquanto Bella rodava a guitarra de um jeito estranho.

_Uh ah(Hey Hey) uh uh uh ah uh ah(Hey Hey)  
Uh ah(Hey Hey) uh uh uh ah uh ah(Hey Hey)  
Na na na na na, we've all got choices  
(Na na na na na na, todos nós temos escolhas)  
Na na na na, we've all got voices  
(Na na na na, todos nós temos vozes)  
Na na na na na, stand up make some noise  
(Na na na na na, levante-se e faça um pouco de barulho)  
Na na na na, stand up make some noise  
(Na na na na, levante-se e faça um pouco de barulho)_

Bella tentou tocar a guitarra novamente, mas sem duas cordas ela apenas conseguiu um acorde completamente desafinado. Então ela deixou a guitarra pendurada no ombro e pegou o microfone.

_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone  
(Sentada na cama sozinha, olhando fixamente para o telefone)  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no  
(Ele não era o que eu queria, o que eu pensava, não)  
He wouldn't even open up that door  
(Ele não iria nem abrir a porta)  
He never made me feel like I was special  
(Ele nunca me fez sentir como se eu fosse especial)  
He isn't really what I'm looking for  
(Ele não é realmente o que eu estava procurando)_

- Só tem isso na musica? – gritou Marlene, levando um beliscão de Lily.

_Like I was special  
(Ele nunca me fez sentir como se eu fosse especial)  
Because I was special  
(Eu parecia especial, porque eu era especial)  
Uh ah uh uh uh ah uh ah  
Uh ah uh uh uh ah uh ah  
Na na na na na_

Bella jogou a pobre e sofredora guitarra no chão, quebrando-a. Levantou a mão onde a paleta, ainda viva, se encontrava e gritou:  
- VIVA O PUNK! – e se jogou do palco.  
Todo mundo que poderia ter segurado Bella se afastou e a pobre garota caiu que nem banana madura no chão.  
- E lá se foi a bandida do funk! – gritou Leka com a varinha como microfone, aparecendo com Dressa no palco. – Será que ela sobreviveu?  
- Não sei, mas nós temos convidados para comentar conosco! – gritou Dressa – POP E ROCK!  
A platéia foi à loucura quando os dois entraram no palco. Pop usava um modelito púrpura brilhante que cegou metade da platéia, cabelo com gel e uma calça colada. Já o rock tinha vários piercings e tatuagens, usava calça de couro e uma blusa que podia se ler "pop é para idiotas".  
- Então, Sr. Rock – começou Dressa – O que você diz desse som?  
Bella era retirada do chão nesse momento.  
- Esse som não é meu! – disse ele no maior estilo Paulo Maluf. – É muito flufy pra ser rock! Ainda mais punk como essa garota aí disse.  
- HEY! – gritou o senhor Pop. – Isso também não é meu! É muito barulho pra pertencer a mim!  
- É claro que é seu!  
- Não é!  
- E quem ganha a batalha do século? – atiçava Dressa.  
- Isso é ROCK! – gritou Peter.  
- Pop PURO! – gritou alguém da Corvinal.  
A confusão estava formada; Pop e Rock brigavam, os alunos também, e Leka e Dressa saíram de fininho, apesar da última ainda atualizar as apostas.  
- Dez para dois que não é Rock! – gritou, enquanto era arrastada para fora do palco e a confusão reinava, até Dumbledore chegar.

N/AS:

- Eu juro, jurado, com você de testemunha Leka: eu NUNCA mais atiço uma briga sobre o que diabos Bella Avril Black Lavigne canta. Pelo menos não tão perto. – Dressa pegava a varinha e enfaixava o braço machucado.  
- Mas afinal, o que é aquilo? – indaga Leka.  
As vozes de Pop e Rock ecoam.  
- NÃO, NÃO, NÃÃÃOOOOO! – elas gritam e saem correndo, topando com Pop e Rock, fazendo-as gritar mais desesperadamente ainda.  
- Hey, hey, heeeeeeeey, ESPEREM! – grita Pop, espalhando purpurina.  
- EU NÃO APARECI AQUI DE GRAÇA NÃO! CADÊ MEU CACHÊ? – berra Rock.


	6. Barbie Girl

n/a: Uma anotação séria dessa vez... aki eh leka...

gente... muito obrigada pelos reviews MESMO! assim que der (provavelmente kando conseguirmos acabar de escrever) nós vamos responder a TODOS eles...

e um aviso basico... postamos aki no às terças, quintas e sábados. mas vamos postar aos domingos também até conseguirmos alcançar a mesma velocidade do forum que a gente posta.

agora vou parar de enrolar e deixar v6 lerem esse cap aih embaixo...

e deixem REVIEWS PRA MIIIIM (e pra dressa, sinon ela me mata)

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Barbie Girl**

- Cissy, tá pronta?  
- Claro que sim, meu Kenzinho! - Narcisa segurava as bochechas de Lucius, apertando e sacudindo a cabeça dele.  
Leka entra na cabine, fazendo cara feia ao ver a cena no mínimo nauseante.  
- O quarto Pink Master já tá pronto. - virou as costas e voltou ao palco, sendo seguida pelo casal.  
O palco havia sido transformado num quarto rosa cheio de espelhos, escovas e maquiagens em geral. O mundo Barbie? Yeah!  
Leka e Dressa olharam pro palco um pouco (lê-se bastante, suficiente) enojadas e se retiraram sem falar um ai (milagre).  
Cissy sentou na cama de cobertor rosa e então a cabeça de Lucius apareceu na lareira.

- Hi, Barbie!  
(Oi Barbie!)  
- Hi, Ken!  
(Oi Ken!)  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
(Quer ir dar uma volta?)  
- Sure, Ken!  
(Claro Ken)  
- Jump in!  
(Suba!)

- Subir aonde? - perguntou Cissy atordoada, Lucius bateu com a mão na testa.  
Então uma musiquinha irritante começou a tocar. Cissy levantou da cama e andou até a beirada do palco rebolando e colocando um pé na frente do outro, talvez, por medo de tropeçar na própria idiotice e cair no chão.

I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie World  
(Eu sou uma garota Barbie, Em um mundo de Barbie)  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
(A vida no plástico, é fantástica)

Ela pegou algo que lembrava um saco plástico e colocou na cara. Pôde-se ver muita gente na platéia torcendo para que ela morresse sufocada.

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
(Você pode escovar meus cabelos, Me despir em qualquer lugar)

Ela pegou duas escovas com as mãos e abaixar (siiim! Abaixar) a blusa.

Imagination, life is your creation  
(Com imaginação, a vida é sua criação)

Com a tentativa mal-sucedida de abaixar a blusa, ela começou uma ragatanga pessimamente ensaiada e quando levou as mãos à cabeça, bateu a escova com tamanha força que capotou, quase desmaiada, no chão.  
- Loira B-U-R-R-A!– gritou alguém da platéia.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Vamos lá Barbie, vamos celebrar)

Lucius entrou no palco cantando, mostrou o dedo do meio pra pessoa não-identificada da platéia e ajudou Cissy a se levantar.

I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie World  
(Eu sou uma garota Barbie,Em um mundo de Barbie)  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
(A vida no plástico, é fantástica)  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
(Você pode escovar meus cabelos, Me despir em qualquer lugar)  
Imagination, life is your creation  
(Com imaginação, a vida é sua criação)

Ela se jogou na cama e ficou cantando em frente ao espelho, fazendo caras, caretas, bocas e bicos, pretensamente sexys (na cabeça, diga-se passagem meio oca de Narcisa).

I'm a blond bimbo girl in a fantasy world  
(Eu sou uma loira assanhada, Num mundo de fantasia)  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dollie  
(Me vista, bem apertado, Eu sou sua bonequinha)  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamouring in pink  
(Você é minha boneca, rock'n'roll, Sinta o glamour vestida em cor de rosa)  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky  
(Me beija aqui, me toque ali, danadinho)

De tempos em tempos, batia um vento que levantava a saia dela. A platéia agora ria de se acabar.  
Lucius obrigou Cissy levantar. Ele estava vermelho por ela. Então ela começou a desfilar (lê-se andando de um lado pro outro sem cair), fazendo poses como se estivesse tirando foto.

You can touch, you can play  
(Você pode me tocar, pode brincar)  
If you say: "I'm always yours", ooh wow  
(Se você disser: "Eu sou sempre seu")

Lucius parou ao lado da penteadeira com cara de mau. Aquela cena era no mínimo bizarra. Um loiro com maquiagem que o fazia parecer um boneco de plástico, parado fazendo cara de mau, ao lado de uma penteadeira rosa.

I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie World  
(Eu sou uma garota Barbie,Em um mundo de Barbie)  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
(A vida no plástico, é fantástica)  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
(Você pode escovar meus cabelos, Me despir em qualquer lugar)  
Imagination, life is your creation  
(Com imaginação, a vida é sua criação)

Cissy voltou as escovas e espelhos, acabou derrubando um espelho no chão.  
- SETE ANOS DE AZAR, ESTÚPIDA! – gritou alguém.  
Ela fez a dancinha da tortuguita(?) e deu língua pra platéia.  
- UUUUUUUH!

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Vamos lá Barbie, vamos celebrar)  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Vamos lá Barbie, vamos celebrar)  
Ooh wow, ooh wow  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Vamos lá Barbie, vamos celebrar)  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Vamos lá Barbie, vamos celebrar)  
Ooh wow, ooh wow

Ela pegou doces rosados e tacou pra platéia, tropeçou e quase foi junto, mas, para desgosto da OAU (Organização Autoras Unidas), Lucius a segurou.

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
(Me faça caminhar, me faça falar, Faça o que bem entender)  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
(Posso ser como uma estrela, Posso ficar de joelhos e implorar)  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
(Venha suba, amiga danadinha, Vamos fazer outra vez)  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
(Vamos para a cidade, curtir, vamos celebrar)

A roupa pink-berrante de Narcisa de repente transfigurou-se numa estrela pink-berrante, irritante e ainda por cima brilhante. Agarrada a Lucius, que a encarava assustado e atordoado com o pisca-pisca, ela dançava de um lado para o outro.

You can touch, you can play  
(Você pode me tocar, pode brincar)  
If you say: "I'm always yours"  
(Se você disser: "Eu sou sempre seu")

Cissy segurava as mãos de Lucius, olhando-o fixamente, os olhos (e outras partes do corpo também) ainda brilhando.  
- Outro momento meloso? – reclamou Sirius.  
- Sonserinos andam muito românticos. – disse Remus.

You can touch, you can play  
(Você pode me tocar, pode brincar)  
If you say: "I'm always yours"  
(Se você disser: "Eu sou sempre seu")

Lucius rodou Narcisa e a entrelaçou em seus braços. Tentando salvar a apresentação da namorada, ele rebolava com Cissy-Estrela-Pink-Brilhante.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Vamos lá Barbie, vamos celebrar)  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Vamos lá Barbie, vamos celebrar)  
Ooh wow, ooh wow  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Vamos lá Barbie, vamos celebrar)  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Vamos lá Barbie, vamos celebrar)  
Ooh wow, ooh wow

Cissy sentou em uma carteira (acertou quem disse: ) rosa. Pegou um lápis e ficou batendo na mesa. Tec tec tec tec, fazia o lápis. Cissy se empolgou e começou a fazer mais forte( TEC TEC TEC). Um sorriso infantil surgiu em seus lábios e, então, no meio da empolgação o lápis fez "CREC" e Cissy fez "OH". Seu brinquedo favorito por trinta segundos havia quebrado.

I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie World  
(Eu sou uma garota Barbie, Em um mundo de Barbie)  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
(A vida no plástico, é fantástica)  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
(Você pode escovar meus cabelos, Me despir em qualquer lugar)  
Imagination, life is your creation  
(Com imaginação, a vida é sua criação)

Cissy fez cara de choro, mas andou pro meio do palco. Jogou algo no chão e surgiu uma fumaça. Quando a fumaça se dissipou pode-se ver Cissy com a cabeça no chão, pernas abertas e um monte de sonserinas loiras atrás dela, na mesma posição e mais além, atrás do que nós podemos chamar de "Paquitas da Cissy" ou "Cissetes", estava Lucius, admirando a paisagem.

I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie World  
(Eu sou uma garota Barbie,Em um mundo de Barbie)  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
(A vida no plástico, é fantástica)  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
(Você pode escovar meus cabelos, Me despir em qualquer lugar)  
Imagination, life is your creation  
(Com imaginação, a vida é sua criação)

Coreografadas, elas levantaram e começaram a dançar todas duras. Lucius fez uma cara feia.  
- O que é isso? A dança do robô? – perguntou um leitor intrometido.  
Uma palma, dois passos pra frente e uma reboladinha digna de Calypso. Um Calypso meio duro, mas ainda assim Calypso.  
- Ainda por cima me plagia - diz Marlene, emburrada.  
- Menos Marlene, menos. - diz Lily.  
- Olha a Joelma! – gritou Dressa apontando para Cissy.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Vamos lá Barbie, vamos celebrar)  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Vamos lá Barbie, vamos celebrar)  
Ooh wow, ooh wow  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Vamos lá Barbie, vamos celebrar)  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Vamos lá Barbie, vamos celebrar)  
Ooh wow, ooh wow

Uma das Cissetes bateu com a mão nos seios e caiu pra trás.  
- Meu silicone! – sussurrou ela, horrorizada.  
Lucius a carregou para fora do palco. Enquanto isso Cissy fazia os últimos passos da coreografia.

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
(Oh, estou me divertindo tanto)  
- Well Barbie, we're just gettin' started  
(Bem Barbie, estamos apenas começando)  
- Oh, I love you Ken!  
(Oh, Eu te amo Ken!)

Ela levou as mãos ao alto esperando pelos aplausos que não vieram. Lucius apareceu do lado dela e nada de aplausos.  
- A gente devia ser solidária? – pergunta Dressa.  
- Não. – responde Leka, simplesmente.  
- Mas eles vão ficar aí... paradões... a Narcisa ainda piscando... eu tô ficando enjoada...  
Leka encara a cena. Narcisa de braços abertos, as pernas numa posição estranha. Lucius fazendo cara de "badboy" de braços cruzados. Cissetes sorridentes por todos os cantos atrás. Leka conjura e em seguida levanta uma enorme placa para a platéia: TOMATES.

- Como se tivessem sido SÓ tomates. Eu JURO que vi uma abóbora do Hagrid. – diz Dressa, baixinho, mais tarde nos bastidores, observando Lucius e Narcisa limparem os restos que sobraram nas cabeleiras loiras.  
- Mas ao menos tiveram aplausos depois. – diz Leka, num tom sensato não característico.  
- É, eles tem que ver pelo lado bom... mas foi tãão fofinho... – diz Dressa, num tom meio falso, meio "cute-cute". – Aah, Lucius protegendo Cissy... que bonitinho... como será que essa melação toda começou hein?  
Os olhos de Leka brilham maniacamente. Ela pega a varinha e puxa Dressa pelo pulso, para perto de Barbie e Ken, digo, Narcisa e Lucius. Leka cutuca insistentemente o ombro de Lucius, mas ele não se vira. Dressa se impacienta e o cutuca num ponto crítico para cócegas e/ou mal-humor súbito da cintura.  
- Hem, hem. – pigarreia Dressa.  
- O que é agora? – dispara Lucius, mal-humorado. Não disse?  
- Como começou essa relação tão... ahn... flufly de vocês? – pergunta Leka, quase enfiando a ponta da varinha/microfone no nariz de Narcisa, que assume uma feição sonhadora.  
- Aiai... foi no auge da nova Cleansweep... aqui em Hogwarts mesmo... – ela suspira. – Não foi, Lulu?  
- Ci, não me chama de Lulu... – diz Lucius, baixinho, enquanto Leka e Dressa estão caídas no chão em crises crisentas crisentadas felizes multicoloridas e pupulantes de riso.  
- Ahn... sim, foi em Hogwarts, mas... como foi mesmo? – pergunta Dressa, não totalmente recuperada da crise.

FLASHBACK DA NARCISA

Narcisa estava parada na ponta da escada giratória, esperando ela parar para seguir seu caminho. Lucius aparece a seu lado, também esperando, com um ar falsamente desinteressado. Vestia o uniforme do time de quadribol da Sonserina, a nova Cleansweep em sua mão direita, o peito inchado de orgulho da vassoura. Ele olha para a garota a seu lado e comenta, malicioso:  
- Também tem uma Cleansweep, né?  
- Duas. – responde Narcisa, sorrindo um pouco.

FIM DO FLASHBACK DA NARCISA

Leka e Dressa fazem cara de tédio.  
- Você caiu nessa? – pergunta Dressa, incrédula.  
Narcisa lhe mostra a língua, mas rapidamente a encaixa dentro da boca de Lucius.  
- Acho que isso responde. – diz Leka.

N/AS:

Vêem-se duas garotas abaixadas, cada uma em uma pia num banheiro

- Não disse que tava ficando enjoada? – diz Dressa, levantando a cabeça. – Eu disse, eu DISSE...  
- Overdose de rosa NÃO faz bem... – diz Leka, pondo tudo para fora (de novo).  
- Nem de melações...  
- Nem de loiros pálidos tentando fazer cara de mau...  
- Nem de pattys-paquitas...  
Elas abaixam as cabeças bruscamente de novo.  
- HEEEEY! VOCÊS ESTÃO SUJANDO MEU BANHEIRO TODINHO!  
- São só as pias. – diz Dressa, mal-humorada.  
- VOCÊS SABEM QUANTO TEMPO DEMORA PRO FILCH VIR LIMPAR ISSO AQUI?  
- CALA A BOCA MURTA! – gritam as garotas.


	7. o cupido entupido e seu sonho

Capítulo 6 – O Cupido Entupido e seu Sonho

- Lene? – chamou Sirius, enfiando a cabeça no local onde ela se arrumava. – Tá pronta?  
- Tô sim. – sorriu ela.  
O queixo de Sirius caiu. Marlene estava usando apenas um biquíni de bolinha amarelinha, com um robe por cima. Em volta do seu ombro, e caindo por ele, havia plumas amarelas. Ela sorriu ao ver a cara dele.  
- Que foi, Black? – sorriu-se divertida. – Nunca me viu?  
- Não assim, McKinnon. – disse ele, corando um pouco.  
- O grande Sirius Black ainda cora ao ver uma garota de biquíni... tsc tsc tsc!  
Ela se dirigiu para a porta, passando por ele e esbarrando por querer. Marlene tinha que aprender a não brincar com fuego.  
Com as mãos ágeis de bons anos de canalhice e agarramento, ele a puxou pela cintura, deixando o rosto a poucos centímetros do dela.  
- Eu não coro, lene. Eu apenas tento me controlar – ele sorriu – mas é bem difícil fazer isso com você.  
- Ah é, é? E o que você pensa que vai fazer?  
- Isso. – conclui ele, beijando-a.  
Ela correspondeu durante três segundos, antes do Sirius Jr. sofrer as conseqüências. Bom... Ele não tinha culpa, mas... Levou um belo chute que, de acordo com a idéia de Marlene, era pra ele ficar desacordado por um belo tempo.  
- Bora crianças! – gritou Dressa do palco.  
Lene deu as costas para sirius e partiu em direção a um local muuuuito longe: o palco.

- Então... er... Do tempo da pedra veeeeem... - começou Leka.  
- Lene e seu cupido estúpido – completou Dressa.  
- É estúpido cupido – sussurrou Leka.  
- Eu falo o que eu quiser! Sou eu que mando aqui!  
Lene entrou pulando, correndo e tentando se equilibrar no salto plataforma que usava.

_Ô ô cupido vê se deixa em paz  
Meu coração que já não pode amar_

Sirius entrou nesse momento, engatinhando com cuidado. Marlene já estava à frente do palco esfregando o salto na beirada.

_Eu amei há muito tempo atrás  
Já cansei de tanto soluçar_

Ela deu passos pra trás e, não vendo Sirius, tropeçou nele e caiu pra trás. Levantou, revoltada, morrendo de vontade de dar um chute no meio das costelas dele, mas teve uma idéia melhor.

_Heyhey é o fim  
Ô ô cupido vá longe de mim_

Sirius se levantou depois do susto que levou, por Marlene ter caído em cima dele. Com um aceno de varinha e um giro em volta de si mesmo, ele havia virado um cupido vestido completamente de rosa, carregando um pequeno conjunto de arco e flecha.  
James chegou à beirada do palco gritando:  
- Uiiii!

_Eu dei meu coração a um belo rapaz  
Que prometeu me amar e me fazer feliz_

Marlene pegou umas das flechas e jogou pra platéia. Sirius, agora, tentava se livrar de uma pena que havia parado na boca dele.

_Porém ele me passou pra trás  
Meu beijo recusou e o meu amor não quis_

A briga com a pena foi perdida. Agora ele parecia ter engolido-a. Marlene, entre as estrofes, riu da cara de sem ar que ele fazia. Ele se aproximou dela, apontando pra garganta e pedindo socorro.

_Hey hey é o fim  
Ô ô cupido vá longe de mim_

A garota o empurrou pra longe e ele caiu duro no chão palco com um estrondo. Parecia morto.  
- Sirius? – sussurrou Marlene. – Sirius, pára de palhaçada! Levanta!  
Ele não respondeu e nem se mexeu. Ela ficou demasiadamente preocupada.

_Eu vi um coração  
Cansado de chorar  
A flecha do amor  
Só traz angústia e a dor_

Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele, pensativa. Ele parecia não estar respirando. Será que aquilo não era uma brincadeira?

_Mas seu cupido o meu coração  
Não quer saber de mais uma paixão_

Ela suspirou. Teria que fazer o que ela estava pensando que tinha que fazer. Respiração boca a boca.  
Respirou fundou, curvou-se sobre ele, tampo-lhe o nariz, abrindo levemente a boca. Encostou os lábios nos dele de leve, fazendo a transferência de ar dela pra ele.

_Por favor vê se me deixa em paz  
Meu pobre coração já não agüenta mais_

Levou um susto quando ele transformou a respiração boca a boca em beijo de verdade. "Canalha" pensou quando sentiu ele levantar o corpo e jogar-se sobre ela. Um, dois, três tapinhas. Resistência comum de quem não quer resistir nem um pouco.

_Hey hey é o fim  
Ô ô cupido vá longe de mim_

- Ex... pel... –foi sussurrando ela entre um beijo e outro. – ... liarmus!  
Sirius voou do palco para os camarins. O público aplaudiu com gosto.

Mais tarde, no dormitório masculino...  
Sirius remexia-se incansável na cama. Virava de um lado para o outro, enrolava-se nos lençóis, pulava, sinalizava rendição, batia os braços querendo voar... definitivamente, estava tendo um sonho muito movimentado.  
- O que será que ele tá sonhando? – ecoa a voz enciumada de Leka.  
- A gente não pode tudo? Bora invadir! – ecoa a voz animada de Dressa.

SONHO DO SIRIUS

Sirius estava vestido elegantemente e parecia esperar por alguém no meio de um salão vazio, exceto por ele, uma banda que tocava uma música calma e agora, Leka e Dressa.  
- Uaaau. – diz Dressa, encarando o aposento bela e ricamente decorado. – Que chique, hein?  
- Uaaau. – diz Leka, encarando Sirius bela e sedutoramente vestido. – Que chique hein?  
- Mas esse sonho não faz sentido. Ele parece um poste deprimido pela "atenção" do cachorro, não o cachorro safado que dá "atenção" ao poste.  
Leka avança decidida.  
- Hey, cachorrão! – ela passa a mão veementemente à frente dos olhos de Sirius. – Tá esperando o que, hein?  
- Não o que. Quem. – Dressa aponta para as portas duplas do Salão, que se abriram para deixar uma bela e imponente em seu vestido preto Marlene McKinnon entrar.  
Sirius virou-se e um sorriso sincero e aberto apareceu em seus lábios. Leka ofegou e tentou agarrar-se ao vento.  
- LEKA! – Dressa corre pra ajudar a amiga caída. Enquanto isso, Sirius avança galante para Marlene.  
Sacudindo a poeira, Leka se levanta e começa a ficar vermelha.  
- Leka? Leka? LEKA?  
Leka aponta e Dressa vê Sirius beijando a mão de Marlene. Eles conversam, mas não dá para ouvir nada.  
- O-ow... – faz Dressa.  
Leka fecha os punhos, ergue as mangas e começa a ir até o cas... okay, okay, até os dois, não precisa se irritar, Leka... MAS, naquele exato momento, a música calma foi substituída por um ritmo mais... caliente. Sirius puxou Marlene para mais perto (lê-se grudou seu corpo no dela querendo desafiar as leis da física) e começou a conduzi-la pelo Salão, ambos embalados e entorpecidos pelo tango.  
Leka os encarava, desolada e tristonha, sentada no chão, as costas apoiadas à parede. Dressa a seu lado tentava consolá-la.  
- Ora, veja pelo lado bom... é só um sonho...  
- Mas ele sonha com ela...  
- Mas é a ordem natural da fic... a gente não pôs Sirius/Marlene? Então! Tem que dar Sirius e Marlene! Levanta daí! Se anima! É o tangoo! – e se põe a dançar com um parceiro invisível.  
- Não seria melhor dançar acompanhada, Dressa?  
Elas se encaram.  
- EU NÃO VOU DANÇAR COM VOCÊ! – dizem simultaneamente.  
- Idéia, idéia, idéia! – diz Dressa, pulando. Ela saca a varinha e a estende. Aos poucos, um lindo jovem de longos e sedosos cabelos loiros materializa-se. Ele encara confuso o lugar e as garotas.  
- ORLYYY! – Leka rapidamente esquece Sirius e avança para o Orlando Bloom versão Legolas que Dressa havia conjurado e gruda-se a ele, no que ela achava que estava dançando tango. Dressa observa os dois "dançando" e depois Sirius e Marlene, esquecidos do resto do mundo, não desgrudando os olhos um do outro.  
- Eu não vou ficar aqui sozinha não! – diz Dressa. Assim como há um minuto, ela estende a varinha e materializa outro loiro, dessa vez mais jovem.  
- What's the bloo...? – ele diz, com seu sotaque britânico, mas Dressa pula nele antes que ele pudesse terminar.  
- TOOOOM! – e começa a conduzi-lo, no começo, mas ele logo se acostuma e "assume o controle". Até que eles não dançavam (tão) mal assim.  
Então, os três casais dançavam seu tango, entretidos um no outro. Até que começa a movimentação do sonho de Sirius.

_Olha me dá teu telefone tô afim  
Depois vou te ligar pra gente ficar  
Foi a primeira vez que eu te vi e me apaixonei  
Que bom que eu te encontrei_

Foi o que saiu da boca de um malicioso Sirius. "Como ele sabe o que é um telefone?", pensam Leka e Dressa.  
Marlene se separa bruscamente e põe as mãos na cintura. Ela põe o dedo na cara de Sirius, meneia a cabeça reprovando e meio que rebola dos ombros ao quadril.

_Eu não entro na lábia de homem paquerador  
Conheço o be-á-bá foi minha mãe que me ensinou  
Melhor você dá meia volta  
Pode se mandar, já sei seu repertório pode economizar_  
Ela desfilava pelo Salão, com um ar provocante para Sirius, que não podia mais se mexer.

_Quer se fazer de santo mais é só pra me ganhar  
Me levar pra cama e depois já espalhar  
Contar pros teus amigos como foi que aconteceu  
Contado fabulagem  
Vai dizer que me..._

Marlene estava realmente abusando. Só porque Sirius estava com os pés pregados ao chão e não conseguia mover os braços, ela passava os seus próprios pelos ombros dele e cantava ao ouvido dele. Ou então dançava à sua frente.  
- É verdade que você canta 2ndback? – pergunta Dressa, ainda dançando.  
- That guy looks exactly like me. – diz Tom, que não entendera o que Dressa falara.  
- Já que você não pode entender mesmo... até que vocês são parecidos, mas eu nunca ouvi rumores de que ele cantava, então você tem até um ponto a mais...  
Leka e Orlando ainda "dançavam", mas sem se comunicar. Não pela boca pelo menos. Leka fazia uns sinais estranhos, mímica, língua dos surdos, mas até que seu parceiro parecia estar entendendo. O que significa que as pobres, mas no momento sortudas autoras não estavam nem aí para o dilema do pobre Sirius.  
Ou não tão pobre Sirius assim. Marlene inclinava-se sobre ele...

FIM DO SONHO DO SIRIUS

Sirius acorda, assustado e ofegante. Leka e Dressa saem quicando da cabeça dele.  
- Aiaiaaaai, minha b... – começa Leka, mas é calada pela mão de Dressa.  
- A fic é censurada, lembra?  
- Me...  
- CENSURA, LETÍCIA!  
- Ui, chamou de Letícia, a coisa tá braba...  
- SIRIUS BLACK! – Dressa avança e pula na cama do garoto.  
- Censura, Dressa!  
- POR QUE VOCÊ TINHA QUE ACORDAR LOGO AGORA? LOGO AGORA? Tava tão bom com o Tom...  
- Ele nem entendia o que você falava!  
- Orlando também não entendia muito os seus pulos!  
"Que que tem eu?", ecoa a voz da consciência de Sirius na cabeça do mesmo.  
"Nada, esqueça, coisa de mulheres.", responde Sirius, sensatamente.  
- NÃO IMPORTA! – berra Dressa. Como é que Peter ainda roncava tanto? – O fato é que você acordou na hora errada! MONTINHOOO!  
- EEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Leka e Dressa pulam em Sirius e só saem de cima quando Remus acordou com o barulho e as convenceu gentilmente de não esmagarem seu amigo.  
Quando as duas sentiram a porta batendo em suas costas, Leka deu-se conta?  
- Cadê o Jamie?

Enquanto isso, na Torre de Astronomia...  
Um vulto alto de cabelos espetados estava sentado, iluminado pela lua Minguante. Encarava uma folha de papel amassada e sussurrava continuamente, balançando a cabeça:  
_- Every breath you take… Every move you make… Every bond you break… Every step you take… I'll be watching you…_

Enquanto o "Enquanto isso", no Dormitório Feminino do Sétimo Ano da Grifinória...  
- VOCÊ O QUÊ?- berrou Marlene.  
- Eu nos inscrevi no Show de Talentos para bandas, já que os shows individuais já acabaram. – respondeu Lily, ainda com um sorriso enigmático no rosto. – Nem venha, você teve uma idéia perfeita para provocar o Black e nem me disse nada! Eu tinha o direito de contar com a sua participação na minha provocação!  
- Não era uma vingança? Já passou para provocação, é? – perguntou a outra, maliciosa. Mas rapidamente sacudiu veementemente a cabeça para os lados e berrou: - COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVEU SUA MALUCA? O QUE DIABOS NÓS VAMOS FAZER?  
- Cantar e dançar. Não deve ser tão difícil assim.  
Lily pulou em sua cama, começando a remexer-se de um jeito que não poderia ser considerado dança.  
- Provavelmente vai ser difícil, Lily. Mas... eu acho que nós devíamos começar a praticar, se vamos mesmo nos apresentar. Amanhã á tarde, por exemplo.  
- Bom, a coreografia nós temos que ver com Narcisa ainda, mas a música eu já...  
- NARCISA? NARCISA BLACK?  
- É. Ela está no nosso grupo. Junto com Bellatrix e Mandy Jet.  
- A Barbie, a sk8er girl e namorada maluca/zen paradoxo abismal e constante do Zabine?  
- Sim. Se nós queremos vencer os Marotos, temos que engolir o orgulho e nos unir aos de objetivo comum!  
- Mas temos que cantar ISSO mesmo? – disse Marlene, olhando a letra da música.

Um pouco depois do "Enquanto isso...", no Dormitório Masculino do Sétimo Ano...  
- É amanhã à noite... é amanhã à noite... – repetia Peter. O nervosismo atacando em pesadelos lhe acordara e ele esfregava as baquetas da bateria uma na outra.  
- Calma, Rabicho. Vai dar tudo certo. Nós ensaiamos a tarde inteira e amanhã faremos a mesma coisa. – tranqüilizou James, parado á porta, como se estivesse sempre estado lá.  
- É o que eu espero – disse Remus, também muito nervoso. – Porque eu estou com um pressentimento muito ruim sobre esse ensaio à tarde.

-----------------------------  
n/as:  
- sor… snif... vete de... snif... chocolate – choramingou leka

dressa resmundou alguma coisa inteligível e "tom"

- bom pra fossa, decepções amorosas e pra engordar. - completou dressa

- eu vou bebeeer... sorvete derretiido... pra esqueceer... os meeus probleeeeeemaaass...

- toma – leka enfiou meio copo de sorevete na boca dela.

Dressa engasgou, tossiu e tacou o pote de sorvete na cabeça de leka.

- mas que disperdicio! - resmungou leka

- nha... não foi por mal – disse dressa, fazendo cara de culpada.

--------

n/a séria: é a leka outra vez... bom... eu que cuido do (principalmente kando a dressa fica pressa na escola até tantas dan noite... oke será que ela aprontou?) como vocês podem ver... S/M! cap by me, é claro! eu não resisti... amo S/M de paixão...

e eu to na lan, nesse momento tem uma mulher cantando "um anjo veio me falar" do meu lado e se tiver algum erro de digitação a culpa é dela

hoje eu vou me dar o trabalho de responder TODOS os reviews! (eu disse que ia, non disse) por caps... Começando pelo começo, neah?

**Trailler – ahá... matamos todo mundo com ele, não foi?**

**.mari **um filme? Mahauahuahaa... vou conversar com uma miga que vai fazer cinema... pensemos no seu caso...

**Ly Black **isso eh coisa do destino... oh céus... vc se matou de rir? Toda vez que alguém me diz isso eu digo: "imagine eu e dressa (tico e teço, em MH2 vc vai conhecer a noz paraguaia tbm) escrevendo essa joça!"

**Belle Lolly Perversa-Black **nós tbm amamos nossas criações... e isso não faz bem pra síndrome de padfoot. E olha que a minha tah mais avançada que a dressa (mas ela msm faz questão de confirmar que eu sou brilhante quando eu digo que sou brilhante!)

**Mylla Evans** vc sabe que eu vou me encarregar de que ela (ou ele) faça isso... bebada só foi um agarrãozinho... mas eu te JURO que vai ter muito mais pela frente (embora a dressa continue dizendo "S/M ainda não!") e o remus... pobre remus... vai pirar junto.

**Cacau Weasley** num vale, mas valeu... maauahaua... se tem ke ler leia uai! (eu to vendo muito JK e falando muito com piu ao telefone... eu não sou mineira, uai!)

**Lilys Riddle** tanki u

**.Miss.H.Granger.** uff... mesmo?

**Cap 1 – nhá... consciências malditas consciências... a minha me manda tomar nakele lugar as vezes **

**Cacau Weasley** engraçadas? Vc nem conhece o clã das consciências... vc já foi ao shopping do confim do cérebro? Se não, não vá.

**Cap 2 – ahá! Fuego... culpada!**

**Mylla Evans** bruxo biruta... mhauahauhaa... nha... a Marlene não agarrou o siricutico (eu prefiro chamar ele de siriri, mas tudo bem)? Vc tem certeza? Olhe bem.. a gente não narrou o final... eu sei que ela TEM que agarrar ele... mas calma aih! A fic tem uns 12 capitulos fora as cenas cortadas...

**miSscoBaiN** mahauaha... sim… eu sou fanatica por rebelde… mas eu só curto msm Roberta e Diego (cara... o romance deles eh tudibom... e o dieguito tbm!) bom... os caps ton vindo.

**Mily McMilt** tah tah... eu sei que eu fui brilhante! (olha a síndrome de padfoot aih gente! "finalmente alguma coisa carioca, sua poia"> eu adoro gente bêbada... nem adianta... tudo que eh meu tah bêbado... axo ki eu sou uma bêbada constante (embora não beba)

**Belle Lolly Perversa Black** BAIXA! (doida pra viciar novos rebeldes) eu canto ela todinha sem problemas, de tanro que eu jah ouvi!

**Lilys Riddle** tamo atualizando

**Ly Black **eu sei como vc se sente... eu tive que escrever esse cap parando (por tempos beeeem espaçados) pra não passar mal de vez... as vezes eu viro pra dressa e digo "to passando mal" e ela axa ki eu to passando mal de verdade, mas non é! Eu soh to tendo crises de riso... ngm compreende isso...

**Mari **no fim do mundo... e num fim do mundo controlado por duas malucas...

**Cap 3 – pobre lonely... mahauahaa**

**Lilys Riddle** imaginação? Que nada... uma amiga nossa acabou escolhendo essa musica por ser parecida com snape tbm... e sem querer temos duas fics com o snape cantando lonely... coincidência?

**Mily McMilt** a lily? Segredo… mahaiahuaa… mas vai ser uma BOMBA (isso eh uma pista que so eu entendo... liga bomba com pitty e encontre o nome PARECIDO com a musica que as meninas vão cantar)

**Miss.H.Granger. **nha… (vermelha) nem tanto assim, viu?

**Cap 4 – bella lavigne... muito loco **

**miSscoBaiN **sim... que todos virem anjinhos e que eu viva o meu luto... eu tbm odeio a avril... soh non conta pra joycce (minha amiga) pke se ela souber disso eu to frita...

**Lilys Riddle** eu dei uma pista pra Mily McMilt... tente adivinhar...

**Mily McMilt** matar os outros de curiosidade eh a nossa intenção...

**Luiza Potter** nhá... brigada... e gosto eh gosto sim... não vou tentar converter vc dessa vez (DESSA VEZ) e assim que der dou uma passada lah na sua... pode dexa...

**.Miss.H.Granger.** mamahauahauhauhax… eu não entendi nada, mas seu review me faz rir... mahauahuaa

**Moon's Girls** eu não entendo como o povo cai da cadeira lendo uma fic... eh a segunda ou terceira vez que falam isso pra mim...

**Belle Lolly Perversa Black** vem na ordem... terça, quinta, sábado, domingo... e marotos... bom... marotos a parte.

**Cap5 – cissy e lulu (quem foi que chamou ele assim, hein?) **

**Lilys Riddle** a próxima vitima pode ser VOCÊ... mahauahauhaa

**Mily McMilt** os marotos não vão ser os últimos... tem dois ou três depois deles ainda... eles já tão vindo aih... não se preocupe...

**Belle Lolly Perversa-Black **TV? Mim non ver tv… mim só ver rebelde e JK


	8. Amor e ódio nos ensaios

Capítulo 7 – Amor e Ódio nos ensaios

Lily arrumava as coisas que ela e Marlene precisariam para o começo dos ensaios. As outras garotas da "banda" só iriam na véspera da apresentação. "Sonserinas metidinhas, essas..." pensava Lily.  
- Vamos logo, Lene, antes que alguém pegue o Salão!

- PONTAAAAS! Poxa cara, desce logo! – berra Sirius no Salão Comunal, um embrulho mal-disfarçado da guitarra sobre o ombro.  
- Pronto, pronto, cheguei! – disse James, entregando a palheta a Sirius. – Que idéia de trazer a guitarra pra cá, hein! Tudo bem, faz um sucesso andar com ela nos ombros, mas Marlene não vai nem reparar.  
- Então por quê você está usando?– e indicou a outra guitarra presa a James. – Eu sei que você acredita na minha teoria, meu caro. Aluado e Rabicho já estão lá fora, esperando a gente. Vamos antes que alguém pegue o Salão!

- Afinal, o que tanto você leva aí, Lils? – Marlene espicha o pescoço pra grande mochila amarela que Lily carregava às costas. A ruiva lhe lançou um olhar mortífero.  
- Você não acha realmente que nós iríamos sair em público com as roupas da apresentação, não é?  
- Pra quê tanto sigilo?  
- Uma palavra: reputação.  
"Você não tem reputação", diz Charlotte. Lily emburra.  
- Você não tem reputação. – diz Marlene. Lily emburra mais ainda.  
- Okay, okay, já aceitei o fato. Não é culpa minha que o Potter faz meu sangue ferver!  
- Hmmm… - Marlene engrossa a voz, sobe as mangas, tornando-as fofas e expondo os braços e sai dançando pelo corredor (melhor dizendo, sai rebolando atraindo olhares dos passantes, principalmente dos garotos). – Ohhhh, eu te amo... Ohhhh, eu te amo meu amor... Ohhhh, eu te amo... O meu sangue ferve por você!  
Lily estanca com o ataque súbito de loucura da amiga. Calma e cautelosamente, ela se aproxima de Marlene (que por acaso estava dançando uma espécie de tango sozinha, com castanholas imaginárias e movendo bruscamente a saia de um lado para o outro), colocando a mão em seu ombro.  
- Lene? Você tá legal?  
Marlene se vira com um imenso sorriso.  
- Tô. Nunca estive tão bem.  
E ela volta a caminhar normalmente em direção ao Salão Principal. Lily pisca repetidas vezes, atordoada.  
- Você não vem mais?  
"Eu desisto de entender a mentalidade humana.", diz Charlotte, sabiamente.

- Sirius, James, por favor... tenham bom senso, ao menos uma vez na vida… - pedia Remus, já com um tom desesperado na voz. – Ainda dá tempo de desistir!  
- Desistir? Você pirou, Aluado? – disparou Peter, já que os reais destinatários da mensagem estavam ocupados tirando fotos com garotas de Hogwarts, assinando pergaminhos, bolsas e bocas. – Até EU virei celebridade!  
- Rabicho, você tá parecendo uma gueixa com as baquetas aí. – disse James, sensatamente. Peter murchou imediatamente e caminhou solitário e melancólico pelo corredor.  
- Não falei que essas guitarras eram um charme a mais, Pontas? – sorriu Sirius, já acenando em despedida para o grupo de terceiranistas. – Você me deve dois galeões, três sapos de chocolate e um abraço no Seboso.  
- Heey, mas eu falei charme com LILY e LENE! É DIFERENTE! E eu não vi isso surtir efeito ainda. Então VOCÊ que me deve dois galeões, três sapos de chocolate e – acrescentou maldoso – um abraço num Seboso carente e desiludido.  
- Como é a história? – Rabicho volta correndo o mais rápido que suas curtas pernas e seu enorme peso lhe possibilita.  
- Mas que rato fofoqueiro! – exclama Remus, que caminhava derrotado e pensativo, encarando uma palheta na mão.  
- É o seguinte – começou James. – Sabem a namorada do Snape, Levine?  
- BELLATRIX? – exclamou Sirius.  
- Seu cachorro tapado, é Levine, não Lavigne.  
- Aahn…  
- Aquela que deu uns amassos no Seboso na frente de toda a Hogwarts? – gente, até o REMUS estava fofocando, onde o mundo vai parar?  
- ESSA MESMO! Pois não é que ela deu um mega pé na bunda do Seboso?  
- Juuuura? – exclamou Peter.  
- Juro. Duas horas depois me contaram que ela tava se agarrando com o Crabbe na torre de Astronomia.  
- Que vaca! – disse Sirius.  
- Pois é. E você vai ter que consolar o Ranhoso, Sirius.  
- COMO É? O VEADO CHIFRUDO É VOCÊ!  
- Mas você está perdendo a aposta – sorriu James. – Você não é o "Batedor Gostosão de Hogwarts"?  
Sirius bufa de raiva. Decidido, ele sai marchando para longe dos amigos. Quando ele pára e olha para os outros Marotos, com a sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso irônico nos lábios.  
- Eu sei que eu sou... bonito e gostoso... e sei que você... me ama e me queer! – cantou, acompanhado de algumas voltinhas, reboladinhas, quebradas de ombros e coisas do tipo.  
- ORA, SEU CACHORRO PULGUENTO! – grita James, meio irritado, meio divertido, e sai correndo atrás do amigo, acompanhado por Remus e Peter.

Lily e Lene, não a mais nova dupla sertaneja do momento, mas nossas duas inseparáveis amigas e protagonistas, andavam rindo de alguma besteira que Marlene provavelmente contara, quando estancaram na dobra do corredor.  
Na outra ponta, também rindo (ou gargalhando, se rachando ao meio, caindo pelos cantos) vinham James, Sirius, Remus e Peter. Eles pararam ao ver as garotas na outra extremidade.  
...  
...  
Minutos de tensão. O corredor estaria deserto se não fosse pelos seis. Um vento corre, balançando os cabelos soltos das garotas e a franja caída de Sirius. Lily encara James, que encara Marlene, que encara Sirius, que encara Lily, que encara Remus, que encara Lene, que encara Peter, que encara Lily, que encara James... okay, vocês já entenderam.  
James, parado com as pernas bem separadas uma da outra, abre bem as mãos e faz movimentos estranhos com os dedos, parecendo aquecê-los para um duelo ou algo do tipo. Paralela a ele, Lily colocava as mãos no quadril e segurava o pano da saia, irritada. A seu lado, Marlene sorria ironicamente para Sirius, que fazia cara de mau do lado de James. Um pouco de feno enrolado passou voando rapidamente, enquanto o som de flauta soava.  
- É isso aí, cara. – diz James, meio enrolado, arrancando o palito do pirulito que Peter estava desenrolando e pondo-o na boca.  
Lily e James permanecem se encarando. Sem piscar. Sem se mexer. Até que James piscou.  
- HÁ! GANHEI! – gritou Lily e desatou a correr, puxando Marlene, para o Salão Principal. Os Marotos despertaram do torpor, correndo atrás delas.  
James ultrapassa Lily, Lily ultrapassa Lene, Lene ultrapassa Sirius, Remus ultrapassa Sirius, que ultrapassa Peter, que fica em último, como sempre.  
Já de frente às portas fechadas, todos tentam, mas não conseguem parar subitamente com a corrida, o que nos leva, em impressionantes dois segundos, a...:  
James no chão.  
Lily caída em cima do James, os cabelos na cara deste.  
Lene por cima de Lily, formando uma cruz humana.  
Sirius por cima de Lene, com uma visão panorâmica.  
Remus sortudo caído SÓ soterrado pela perna de alguém não-identificado.  
Peter em cima de todo mundo.  
- AAAAAAAAAHHH! – gritam sufocados.  
Lily esperneia, Marlene grita, Remus tenta bater no ser desconhecido que o soterrava, Peter parecia desmaiado em cima de todo mundo. James e Sirius estavam aproveitando-se da situação ou ao menos tentando já que o apanhador estava meio que, digamos, sufocado tanto pelo cheiro do shampoo de Lily e pelos cabelos ruivos em sua boca e o batedor não via muita coisa na camisa comportada de Marlene.  
- Sai... – começou Lily.  
- ... de cima… - disse Marlene.  
- … da gente… - bufou Remus.  
-... PETER! – gritaram os três, acordando a pobre ratazana gorda e podendo enfim, respirar normalmente. Embora alguns estivessem meio contrariados, eles apressaram-se a tomar suas posições iniciais.  
Marlene limpava a poeira da parte de trás da saia, sendo observada fixamente por Sirius. Remus engatava uma séria conversa com Peter sobre obesidade, tortinhas de chocolate e morte por sufocamento. E James e Lily...  
- Obrigada, Potter, mas eu não preciso de ajuda.  
- O QUE É ISSO, LILY! Imagina, você deve ter se machucado nessa queda, não, não mesmo, venha cá... – e a enlaçou firmemente pela cintura, ajudando-a a levantar-se.  
"Okay. Anotação. Nunca deixe James Ulisses Potter respirando na curva do seu pescoço, enquanto está te abraçando. Nível vermelho: alerta de consciência em pane. Alerta: CONSCIENTE DESGOVERNADA!"  
Lily ofegou ao sentir os joelhos fraquejarem um pouco. Só não caiu por causa do... Potter. Mas se ela caísse seria por causa do... Potter. Tudo é por causa do Potter?  
"Tome uma atitude Lily Evans! Sirva pra algo enquanto eu estou em crise!"  
- Ahn... Potter?  
- Sim, Lil, querida?  
- QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE ME SOLTAR?  
Todo mundo bem sabe o poder de um grito de Lily "Tenho-Um-Megafone-Nas-Cordas-Vocais" Evans. Apesar de James já ter se acostumado com eles, deu um suspiro cansado e afrouxou o aperto de seu carinhoso abraço.  
"Hã... hã... quê? Liiilyy... Lily, querida, eu tô com frio...", diz Charlotte.  
"E eu com isso?", retruca Lily.  
"Com isso que eu também sou você, você também sou eu, então você também está sentindo a temperatura cair drasticamente. Você tem um casaco aí?"  
"Não."  
"Cachecol?"  
"Não."  
"Jaqueta?"  
"Não."  
"James Potter?"  
"Quê! Sim, mas..."  
Charlotte tomou providências. Lily não conseguiu controlar os impulsos de seu subconsciente e agarrou os braços de James, ainda envoltos em sua cintura.  
- Hem, hem... Sabe, nós tínhamos um ensaio pra fazer ainda, não é Pontas? Então que tal pegar uma ficha com a ruiva pra mais tarde?  
"Sirius, seu poodle maldito! Aguarde minha vingança!", diz Ulisses.  
"Ta, cheeegaa! Alerta verde: CONSCIÊNCIA DE VOLTA! LILY! Estapeie o Potter!", exclama Charlotte.  
Lily arregala os olhos e dá um tapinha de leve no braço de James, que a solta. Ela sai rapidamente do alcance dos braços dele e vira-se, esvoaçando os cabelos ruivos:  
- Ensaio? Vocês vieram ensaiar também?  
- TAMBÉM? Você vai participar do SHOW DE TALENTOS Lily?  
- Quer fazer o favor de PARAR de me chamar de Lily! Não temos intimidade o suficiente para isso!  
- Sério? Não sabia que você prezava momentos mais íntimos do que esse último em público... vou anotar isso para ocasiões futuras... (N/AS: anotações futuras podem ser perigosas...)  
- NÃO SE ATREVA, SEU... SEU PERVERTIDO!  
- Hem, hem... – fez Marlene dessa vez. – E nosso ensaio, Lil?  
- Não podemos ensaiar com eles aqui, então... – Lily sacou a varinha, mas Sirius perguntou mais rápido:  
- Por que não?  
Lily ficou escarlate e começou a balbuciar coisas incompreensíveis, detrás da cortina de cabelos. Marlene foi um pouco melhor sucedida e apenas repetia as sentenças.  
- Porque... – "É perigoso estando a menos de trinta metros de distância de Sirius Orlando Black.", disse Valentine. -... porque... – "Brincar com fogo já trouxe sérias, desastrosas e pervertidas conseqüências." - porque... – "O fim do mundo da coreografia assistida não precisa ser antecipado." - ... porque não, oras!  
- Por que nós não acabamos logo com isso, deixamos elas ensaiarem e vamos jogar Snap Explosivo? – sugere um esperançoso Remus.  
- NÃO! – berram Sirius e James. Remus murcha.  
- Então nós ensaiamos, elas esperam e depois ensaiam. Nós temos maior urgência. – não é que Peter usa o cérebro além de controlar os movimentos do maxilar para mastigar?  
Os outros se espantam.  
- Até que não é uma má idéia Rabicho... – diz James.  
- É UMA MÁ IDÉIA SIM! Eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de ficar aqui vendo vocês cantando, dançando, tocando ou o que diabos vocês vão fazer! – retruca Lily, irritada.  
- Mas vai ficar!  
James puxa Lily pelo pulso, tira sua varinha e conjura uma cadeira, onde ele a senta, bruscamente. Ele se ajoelha diante dela, e...

_Every time we lie awake  
(Toda vez que nós deitamos acordados)  
After every hit we take  
(Depois de cada golpe que tomamos)  
Every feeling that I get  
(Cada sentimento que eu tenho)_

As primeiras notas musicais saíram das cordas vocais de James para quem quisesse ouvir. Lily apenas arregalou os olhos.  
Os outros se entreolharam. Sirius revirou os olhos com a perspectiva de mais uma tentativa de James. Remus sentou-se em alguma coisa coberta com um pano preto e começou a brincar com os dedos.

_But I haven't missed you yet  
(Mas eu ainda não senti sua falta)  
Every room make kept awake  
(Cada colega de quarto que fica acordado)  
By every sigh and scream we make  
(Por causa de cada suspiro e grito que damos)_

Lily não piscava, não respirava, não dava nem ao menos um sorriso. James abraçou as pernas dela se aproveitando do estado de choque em que ela se encontrava.  
Lene agora, se sentava no chão para admirar os dois, esperançosa. Peter parecia ter desmaiado.

_All the feelings that I get  
(Todos os sentimentos que eu tenho)  
But I still don't miss you yet  
(Mas eu ainda não senti sua falta)  
Only when I stop to think about it...  
(Somente quando eu paro para pensar sobre isso...)_

"Charlotte..."  
"Central das Consciências informa: Charlotte se encontra desligada ou fora da área de cobertura. Seu recado estará sujeito à cobrança após o sinal. TU RU RU"  
"Isso é hora pra ela me abandonar?"

_I hate everything about you!  
(Eu odeio tudo sobre você!)  
Why do I love you...?  
(Por que eu te amo...?)  
I hate everything about you!  
(Eu odeio tudo sobre você!)  
Why do I love you...?  
(Por que eu te amo...?)_

Lily tomou um susto com tamanhas verdades. Chegou quase a cair da cadeira.  
Remus fez sinal para os outros saírem. Lene não queria levantar e foi empurrada por Sirius. Peter foi carregado por um feitiço de Remus.

_Every time we lie awake  
(Toda vez que nós deitamos acordados)  
After every hit we take  
(Depois de cada golpe que tomamos)  
Every feeling that I get  
(Cada sentimento que eu tenho)_

James pegou a mão de Lily, levemente, sorrindo pra ela. Em sinal de que havia voltado os sentidos, ou que Charlotte havia voltado, ela sorriu de volta.

_But I haven't missed you yet  
(Mas eu ainda não senti sua falta)  
Only when I stop to think about it...  
(Somente quando eu paro para pensar sobre isso...)_

Tendo aquilo com um sinal de que podia avançar, ele se levantou a fazendo levantar junto com ele. Abraçou-a pela cintura, como havia feito alguns momentos atrás. Mas agora ela levou as mãos à nuca dele.  
Lily sorriu e jogou a cascata vermelha que os cabelos faziam para trás.

_I hate everything about you!  
(Eu odeio tudo sobre você!)  
Why do I love you...?  
(Por que eu te amo...?)  
I hate everything about you!  
(Eu odeio tudo sobre você!)  
Why do I love you...?  
(Por que eu te amo...?)_

Ele começou a cantar sussurrando no ouvido dela, arrepiando-a, ao mesmo passo que eles se moviam, docemente, como numa dança.  
Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Já havia perdido a razão, a cabeça. Qualquer coisa que acontecesse dali pra frente era lucro.

_Only when I stop to think about you I know...  
(Somente quando eu paro para pensar sobre você eu sei...)  
Only when you stop to think about me do you ...!  
(Somente quando você pára para pensar sobre mim você sabe...)_

Ele parou de cantar sussurrando em seu ouvido para encarar os olhos verdes brilhantes que tanto amava e que, agora, brilhavam, não de ódio, como antes, mas de alguma coisa que ele não podia identificar.

_I hate everything about you!  
(Eu odeio tudo sobre você!)  
Why do I love you...?  
(Por que eu te amo...?)  
You hate everything about me!  
(Você odeia tudo sobre mim)  
Why do you love me!  
(Por que você me ama!)_

_I hate...  
(Eu odeio...)_

Parada estratégica para um selinho.

_...you hate!  
(Você odeia!)_

E novamente mais um beijo.

_I hate...  
(Eu odeio…)_

Então ela tomou a iniciativa e o beijou. Ele sorriu, satisfeito, acrescentando:

_you love me...  
(Você me ama...)  
I hate everything about you!  
(Eu odeio tudo sobre você!)  
Why do I love you?  
(Por que eu te amo?)_

N/AS:

- O amor não é lindo? – suspira Dressa, vendo tudo pelo buraco da fechadura.  
- É sim, mas me deixe ver mais, okay? – pediu Leka.  
- Agora não!  
- Agora sim!  
Leka e Dressa começaram uma discussão que só terminou com a saída de James e Lily, aparentemente de mãos dadas (coisa que ficou na dúvida, pois no segundo seguinte as mãos pareciam estar bem longe).  
- Oooooh! – exclamaram juntas, quando os dois sumiram de vista.  
- Ele saiu da fossa né?  
- James Potter + Lily Evans Harry Potter responde a sua pergunta?

-------

**n/a séria: nhaaaa... esse cap eh tão fofys!**

**Lilys Riddle tio dumby? mahauahsuasha... não sepreocupe... eu sou mais louka ainda**

**Mily McMilt vc non escreve? vc devia escrever! deixa a mylla descobrir só pra vc ser persuadida a escrever uma S/M... e kando escreve a primeira non consegue mais parar... tenta umazinha aí, vai?**

**Belle Lolly Perversa Black vc foi a unica que adivinhou(por incrivel que pareça)! eu tive crises kando li o seu review... no momento, elas fazem parte do meu passado obscuro... e sobre a family na internet... a gente tem sim... mas caso vc keira trigemulas (tico, teco e a noz paraguaia) a gente aceita (de acordo com a dresssa, se vc adotar nois, ela passa a ser fã de incesto - eu quase bati nela por isso) ah! e a gente te adicionou no msn, viu?**


	9. Good Charlotte com Varinhas

**Leka Black Moulin Hoggy - CAP 7 - AMOR E ODIO (eu kero a minha beta! snif snif) diz:  
SUA... SUA... SUAAAA MAAAAAAH  
Andy Black Moulin Hoggy : Capítulo 7! diz:  
NO COMENTS FOR LEKAA **

**FOI DE PROPOSITOOOO! EU VOU BATER NELAAAA! **

**tó caps proces**

----  
Capítulo 8 - Good Charlotte com Varinhas

- Sirius, essa sua calma está me irritando. – bufa Remus, do canto do camarim.  
Sirius pára de rodar em sua cadeira giratória, bem em frente ao espelho. Ele pára para admirar o efeito do vento em seu cabelo. Ele pisca e sorri sedutor. O reflexo suspira.  
- Cara, até MEU REFLEXO me ama! Qual o problema com a Marlene afinal?  
- Sirius, Sirius... você está indo pelo lado errado. – diz Lily, sabiamente, sentada no sofá, com James deitado em seu colo. (N/A: suspira)  
- Ta, ta, você é um cafajeste, safado, pervertido, estúpido, cachorro, desgraçado, arrogante... não preciso que me digam isso de novo. Eu preciso que você me diga COMO CONQUISTAR SUA MELHOR AMIGA ANTES QUE EU ENLOUQUEÇA LONGE DELA, LILY! Outch!  
- Eu DISSE que você estava indo pelo lado errado. – Lily levanta-se, deixando James inconsolável, oferecendo a mão para erguer Sirius do chão.  
- Da próxima vez, veja se não tem nada no caminho antes de girar na cadeira, seu pulguento quebrador-de-climas-românticos-com-namoradas-ruivas. – resmungou/aconselhou James.  
Sirius bufou, irritado.  
- Então? Vai ajudar ou não?  
- Tenho cara de Hitch por acaso?  
Ele a encara com cara de interrogação.  
- Eu não sou conselheira amorosa, Black! Você que tem que aprender a inspirar confiança! A furar o balão do seu ego! A SER MONOGÂMICO!  
Sirius bufou irritado novamente.  
- Ora vamos, Almofadinhas... – começou James, dando tapinhas consoladores nas costas do amigo. – Não se desanime! E pare de bufar! Não é nossa culpa você não ter a mesma capacidade que eu para conquistar uma garota!  
Lily o olhou, espantada e irritada com o comentário. Beliscou o braço do namorado e saiu bufando irada do camarim, batendo a porta e assustando Remus, que estava sentado no chão, perto da parede, segurando os joelhos e balançando para frente e para trás depressivamente.  
- Qual o problema, Remus? – perguntou Peter, fazendo seu último lanchinho.  
Remus levantou-se e foi até o espelho. Apoiou-se na mesa e encarou sombriamente o seu próprio reflexo.  
- Eu vejo gente morta. – sussurrou.  
- QUÊ?  
- EU VEJO VOCÊS! – berrou ele, virando-se, furioso, mas amedrontado.- VOCÊS ESTÃO MORTOS! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS! A culpa é de VOCÊS não termos ensaiado nada ontem! Não dava pra esperar outro dia pra conquistar a Lily de vez? Não dava pra esperar pra mais tarde o agarramento com a Marlene? NÓS ESTAMOS FERRADOS, EU NÃO SEI O QUE FAZEEEER!  
- AGARRAMENTO COM A MARLENE? – Lily voltara repentinamente ao camarim, parada à porta.  
- Esse cachorro tava aos beijos com ela no corredor... pensa que eu não vi?  
- Não era pra você ter visto...  
- MARLENE! AQUELA TRAÍRA! ELA NÃO ME CONTOU NADA SOBRE ISSO!  
- NÃO IMPORTA LILY! Isso não importa! Nããooo!  
Remus voltou ao seu posto no cantinho da parede, abraçando os joelhos e balançando-se, assustado. A porta abriu-se, para revelar Leka e Dressa adentrando o camarim.  
- O que deu nele? – perguntou Leka.  
- Ataque de pânico. – respondeu Sirius, simplesmente.  
- Eu não vou mais... não vou mais... – repetia Remus.  
- COMO ASSIM NÃO VAI MAIS? – berra Dressa.  
- É o fim dos Marotos, da reputação dos Marotos... O FIM CHEGOU! AAAAAHHHHH!  
Ele pôs as mãos na cabeça e começou a sacudi-la para os lados. Dressa avançou até ele e puxou-o pela gravata.  
- Agora escuta aqui, Remus! Você já enfrentou coisas piores! BEM piores! Então larga a mão de ser depressivo e atacado e VAI LÁ E ARREBENTA!  
- Mas... mas...  
PÁPÁ  
Lily estapeou Remus, deixando-o atordoado e dolorido.  
- Se acalma, homem! – disse ela. – Isso é idéia da Marlene, resolva-se com ela. Não fui eu que comecei a história de estapear os desesperados, isso é sadismo.  
Remus escorrega desolado pela parede. Suspira, levanta, pega o baixo e vai para a porta. Vira para os outros e dispara, divertido:  
- O que vocês estão esperando? Querem que eu vá até aí puxar vocês pelos cabelos?  
- Esse lobo muda de temperamento mais rápido que a minha mãe de TPM. – diz Sirius, puxando a guitarra e arrastando James, sendo seguidos por Peter.  
Antes de Sirius sair, Leka deu-lhe um tapa na bunda.  
- Boa sorte cachorrão – e piscou-lhe o olho. (N/A da Leka: AHÁ! MORRAM DE INVEJAAA) (N/A da Dressa: isso foi seu presente de aniversário, viu mocinha?)  
Lily, ainda no camarim, abre e fecha a boca várias vezes, como se sentindo falta de algo. Leka vira para Dressa, que confirma com a cabeça. Mas antes que elas pudessem fazer algo pela pobre adolescente aparentemente abandonada pelo namorado que foi fazer um show, James apareceu.  
- Cadê meu beijo de boa sorte? – perguntou ele.  
Lily se aproximou de James e lhe deu um selinho.  
- m pra você. – disse ela, dando um susto nele. – Ué! É assim que se fala no teatro!  
- Ta bom, Lils. Vou fingir que acredito.  
Ela sorriu inocentemente e deu um tchauzinho tímido para James que saía do camarim.  
- Se fazendo de boa moça, né, dona Lily? – perguntou ele.  
Lily deu uma risada. Dressa e Leka saíram do camarim no momento que Marlene entrava.  
- Ta tudo pronto?  
- Está sim. – respondeu Lene.  
- Então vamos explodir com o show! – disse Lily e depois completou: – E eu quero ter uma conversinha com você depois.  
Lene não entendeu nada, mas seguiu Lily para começar o "show" dos bastidores.

James, Sirius, Remus e Peter se posicionaram. Sirius à frente do microfone e a guitarra, James a sua direita com mais uma guitarra, Remus à esquerda de Sirius, com o baixo, e atrás deles estava Peter, que mais parecia mais um tambor no meio da bateria.  
Leka e Dressa ultrapassaram a cortina vermelha, tomando cuidado para que a platéia, apreensiva curiosa e alucinada, não visse o que tinha escondido atrás dela.  
- Ei! Ei! Ei! - gritou Dressa. – Se acalmem, meninas!  
Nesse momento, Leka passou com uma sainha de preguinhas e dois pompons:  
- Sirito! Sirito!  
Dressa suspirou:  
- Se você não pode com elas... - então tirou uma saia igual à de Leka e dois pompons não se sabe de onde – Remito! Remito!  
As cortinas se abriram e a toda população feminina (e uma parte da masculina também) foi á loucura.  
Sirius se aproximou do microfone. Alguma coisa redonda passou por perto da cabeça dele e saiu voando pelo salão até acertar a cabeça de uma das meninas do fã-clube dos marotos (não se preocupem, as autoras estão bem).

_I need an alarm system in my house  
(Eu preciso de um sistema de alarme em minha casa)  
So I know when people are creepin about  
(Para que eu saiba quando as pessoas estão se aproximando  
These people are freakin me out (these days)  
(Estas pessoas estão me enlouquecendo (estes dias) _

- Mas que droga Marlene! - gritou Bellatrix. – Mira direito!  
- Tô mirando, tô mirando! - retrucou Marlene, impaciente.  
- Sai pra lá, Marlene! - Bellatrix a empurrou. – Tá na cara que você não quer acertar de verdade.

- Ele não fica lindo de All star e terno? - suspirou Leka.  
- Cala a boca! Eu quero ouvir quando o Remus cantar! - falou Dressa.

James caiu de joelhos, tocando a guitarra. Remus continuava concentrado em tocar o seu baixo sem errar. Peter, por incrível que pareça, arrebentava na bateria. E Sirius... bem, Sirius pirava ainda mais as meninas somente cantando.

_It's getting hectic everywhere that I go  
(Está ficando agitado por onde eu vou)  
They won't leave me alone  
(Eles não vão me deixar sozinho)  
Theses things they all wanna know  
(Há coisas que todos eles querem saber) _

Um tronco passou voando pelo palco e eles tiveram que se abaixar para que o mesmo não os acertasse.

- Tá na cara que você não quer acertar. – repetiu Marlene com a voz fanha, assim que o tronco não acertou o alvo.  
- Não vale! Eles desviaram! - retrucou Bellatrix.  
- Vocês não sabem brincar não? - perguntou Narcisa.

Três ursinhos foram jogados no palco por meninas do fã-clube. Sirius agarrou um dos ursinhos e cantou:

_I'm paranoid about the people I meet  
(Eu estou paranóico com todas as pessoas que eu encontro)  
Why are they talking to me  
(Por que eles estão conversando comigo?)  
And why can't anyone see  
(E por que ninguém consegue ver?) _

- Vai logo, Narcisa! - berrou Mandy Jet.  
- Espera! Eu to tentando lembrar do feitiço!- retrucou.  
- Mas que esperta... - resmungou Marlene.

Então, nesse momento, Sirius, Remus e James jogaram-se para frente com microfone, sendo totalmente levados pelo refrão da música.

_I just wanna live  
(Eu só quero viver)  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
(Realmente não importa as coisas que eles dizem)  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
(Realmente não importa o que acontece comigo) _

E começou a chover calcinhas para divertimento deles.

- NARCISA! - gritaram todas.  
- O que é? Não foi uma boa idéia?  
- Pelo amor de Merlim Narcisa! Da próxima vez fica quieta! Minha vez agora. – disse Mandy.

Sirius rodou uma das calcinhas que havia caído em sua cabeça, rodou e jogou pra platéia, causando uma pequena confusão pra ver quem ia ficar com ela.

_I just wanna live  
Just wanna live, Just wanna live, Just wanna live, Just wanna live Just wanna live, Just wanna live  
(Eu só quero viver)_

Leka e Dressa invadiram o palco, ficando cada uma de um lado da bateria, sacudindo os pompons.  
- MAROTOS! MAROTOS!- berravam elas.

_I rock a law suit when i'm goin to court,  
(Eu encaro um Processo quando vou para o tribunal)  
a white suit when i'm gettin divorced,a black suit  
(Um terno branco quando peço o divórcio)  
at the funeral home,and my birthday suit when i'm home alone  
(Um traje preto no velório, E minha roupa de aniversario quando estou sozinho em casa)_

Alguns sacos de areia que estavam no teto do palco caíram, mas nenhum acertou qualquer maroto. Ah... nem as autoras... elas são ótimas pra se livrar dessas coisas.  
Sirius pegou um dos sacos de areia e tacou em direção aos sonserinos. Alguém seria capaz de adivinhar a vitima? Pobre Mr. Lonely.

_Talkin' on the phone, got an interview with the rolling stone  
(Falando ao telefone, Tenho uma entrevista Com a Rolling Stone)  
They're saying now your rich and now your famous  
(Eles dizem "Agora você está rico e Agora você está famoso")  
Fake ass girls all know your name and lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(Garotas falsas sabem o se nome e O estilo de vida dos ricos e famosos)  
your first hit aren't you ashmed of the life of the life of the  
(É o seu primeiro sussesso,você não tem vergonha?" Da vida(repete duas vezes))  
life were living?  
(Da vida que estamos vivendo)_

- Ninguém conseguiu acertar? - perguntou Lily. – Vocês não aprenderam nada do quer eu ensinei?  
As meninas tentaram se justificar, falando todas juntas. Lily suspirou.  
- Isso está pedindo medidas drásticas! - disse apontando a varinha para o lago.

_I just wanna live  
(Eu só quero viver)  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
(Não ligo para o que eles dizem)  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
(Não ligo para o que acontece comigo)_

Novamente James caiu de joelhos com a guitarra, mas dessa vez, Remus foi também, junto com o baixo. Sirius se agachou pra perto da platéia e...  
A lula gigante passou nadando tranqüilamente por cima das cabeças deles.  
A platéia parou de gritar para admirar a lula nadar de um lado para o outro.

_I just wanna live  
(Eu só quero viver)_

E então todos voltaram a gritar, para desespero de Lily.

_Stop your messin around boy, Better think of your future  
(Pare de fazer bagunça,menino É melhor pensar no seu futuro)  
Better make some good plans boy, said everyone of my teachers  
(É melhor começar a fazer planos,menino Era o que todos os meus professores diziam)_

- Hora das medidas mais que drásticas! – falou Bellatrix.  
- Hein? – perguntou Marlene.  
- Eu juro que não queria fazer isso – disse Lily.

James estava todo felizinho com a guitarra maravilhosa até que... Ele vê o ser ruivo mais lindo da face terrestre sorrindo sedutoramente para ele. Uma possível baba parece escorrer. A guitarra para de ser tocada por um momento:  
E então volta com tudo. Ele ficou mais animado com o fato de ter uma musa.  
Lily dá um tapa em sua própria testa

- vai Marlene! Vai! – grita bella  
- calma aí! – ela ajeita o cabelo e abaixa as alças da blusa. Bella olhou pra ela, interrogativamente – o que é? – perguntou lene – o sirius não é a mesma besta apaixonada que o James!  
- Para de drama, Marlene! Vai! – bella empurrou Marlene pro palco

- er… hum… Look out you better play it safe - belo efeito, marlene - disse valentine

_(Cuidado É melhor não arriscar)  
you never know whats somethings coming our way we say  
(Você nunca sabe o que pode acontece )_

leka chamou a atenção de Marlene e apontou pra sirius, fazendo sinal pra ela ir até ele. E lene foi. Abraçou-o pelas costas. Sirius se descontrolou um pouco. James empurrou sirius e foi pro vocal, mandando sirius ficar só na guitarra.

_Where we coming from  
(Nós dizemos De onde estamos vindo)  
We've already seen the worst of this life  
(Já vimos O que há de pior na vida)  
Now we expect it everywhere that we go  
(Agora esperamos isso em todo lugar aonde vamos)  
All the things that they say yeah we already know  
(Tudo o que eles dizem Sim,nós já sabemos)_

James cantava olhando pra lily, enquanto a mesma batia a cabeça na parede.

- Quem mais aqui ta sem namorado? – perguntou cissy  
- eu que não sou – falou Mandy  
as duas olham pra bella.  
- ah, não... não... eu não vou!  
As duas começaram a pular, apoiando no ombro de bella  
- a Bella vai agarrar, vai agarrar o rabicho! – empurraram bella pro palco – agarra! Agarra! Agarra o rabicho!

_I just wanna live  
Eu só quero viver  
Don't really care about what others will think (just wanna live  
just wanna live just wanna live)  
Não ligo para o que acontece comigo  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Não ligo para o que eles dizemEu só quero viver, Eu só quero viver_

Lily deu um beijo na bochecha de james. Lene pulou em cima de sirius. Bella saiu correndo do palco com vontade de vomitar

_I just wanna live  
Eu só quero viver  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Não ligo para o que eles dizemEu só quero viver, Eu só quero viver  
Don't really care about what others will think (just wanna live  
just wanna live just wanna live)  
(Não ligo para o que acontece comigo)_

- bellazinha, meu amoooooor! – peter saiu correndo atrás de bella pelo corredor  
- SOCOOOORROOOO – gritou ela

- SOCOOOORROOO – gritou Remus, ele estava sendo soterrado pór meninas desesperadas pó um pouco de atenção do maroto certinho.

lily e James passeavam pelos jardins, beirando um lago. Um grupo de fãs fanático começou a perseguir eles.

Um barulho de sucção podia ser ouvido se alguém colocasse o ouvido na porta. Quem que sobrou mesmo? Ah... Sirius e Marlene.  
-----  
n/a: leka e dressa, ainda no palco, se embebedavam de bebida púrpura de novo.  
- We are the champions (Hic) my frieeeeeeeeeeends! – cantaram  
- AND WE WILL STILL FIGHTIIING... TIL THE (HIC) EEEEEEEEEND!  
Dressa vai até a bateria abandonada de Rabicho e começa a batucar desafinadamente  
- WE ARE THE CHAAAMPIOOONS... WE ARE THE CHAAAMPIOOONS...  
Leka taca um tapa no prato.  
- NO TIME FOR LOSERS!  
Elas correm pro microfone.  
- WE ARE THE CHAMPIOOONS!  
:capotam:

**Dressa tomando vergonha na cara e respondendo review...**

**Mily McMilt: ESCREVA S/M! ESCREVA S/M! ESCREVA S/M E LEIA MOULIN HOGGY! u.u'''**

**Lilys Riddle: Era essa a intenção. Putz, esqueci dessa frase! tapa na testa**

**Belle Lolly Perversa-Black : Deixa eu explicar a leka fala as coisas pela metade e o povo pensa besteira u.u'' Vc é filha da Mylla com Siriri, né? Enton. Se eu entrar pra família, sendo neta de Sirito, viro adepta de incesto! Pedofilia o caramba ;p Aaaaahh, vc adotou as trigêmulas! pula na mais nova mãe**

**Luiza Potter: Pode deixar que a gente atualiza ;)**

**Igualou com o Fórum! festa**


	10. eXpICe GiRLs

Capítulo 9 – eXpICe GiRLs

O ditado diz que "a vingança é um prato que se come frio", mas em vários casos isso não se aplica. Por exemplo, a vingança que Lily estava planejando contra os Marotos, da qual Marlene fora obrigada a participar, estava fervendo, assim como a "vítima" da idealizadora, depois de... certos acontecimentos molhados e vermelhos após um certo ensaio. Totalmente oposta à vingança hereditária Sonserina versus Grifinória, que já estava com a temperatura abaixo de zero. Apesar de tudo, ambas as vinganças se realizariam no mesmo dia.  
_Correção: já estão sendo realizadas. _Ao menos uma.  
- EU NÃO VOU VESTIR ISSO! – gritou Lily nos bastidores.  
- A idéia dessa vingança maluca, sem noção, tosca e humilhante foi total, completa e inteiramente SUA, então arque com as conseqüências! – já perceberam que Marlene costuma falar demais quando está com raiva? Quer dizer, não era bem raiva. Era uma vingancinha saindo do forno naquele exato instante. Ou quem sabe raiva sim, e estava descontando na pobre Lily.  
Lily fez uma cara de choro ao encarar-se no espelho.  
- A sua roupa é legal, ao seu modo. As roupas delas são legais! E a minha é... é…  
- Quem mandou nascer ruiva queridinha? – desdenhou Narcisa, maquiando-se.  
- Se é que você _nasceu_ ruiva – disse Mandy, penteando o cabelo.  
- Hey, você tá insinuando que eu pinto meu cabelo? – ofendeu-se Lily.  
- Se está dizendo a verdade, honre seu posto de ruiva do grupo, que já estão nos chamando – disse Bellatrix, empurrando Lily e já sendo seguida pelas outras.

Vozes são ouvidas detrás das cortinas.  
- EU NÃO VOU VESTIR ISSO!  
- Lamento desapontá-la, queridinha, mas você já está vestindo. – disse Narcisa.  
- EU NÃO VOU VESTIR ISSO! – será que Lily ainda entendia o que estava dizendo?  
- Lil, já é a décima terceira vez que você diz isso e não surte efeito. – falou Marlene.  
- Que ótimo, porque treze é meu número de sorte! – disparou Bellatrix.  
- O que isso tem a ver? – perguntou Lily, confusa.  
- Tem a ver que essa é nossa deixa, Evans. – disse Mandy, puxando as garotas pelas mãos e entrando triunfalmente no palco-cenário restaurante com bonecos-figurantes, rasgando uma faixa onde estava escrito em letras garrafais de cores berrantes, brilhantes, quem sabe fosforescentes: "eXpICe GiRLs".

_Equipe de Efeitos Especiais Tabajara anuncia – Câmera Lenta_  
Aconteceu tudo tão rápido e tão devagar que cada fração daquele segundo ficou gravada na mente de todos.  
Os olhos dos alunos passavam pelas garotas do grupo, cada um mais espantado do que o outro. Talvez porque fosse a mais estranha combinação que eles já tivessem visto, quer você esteja pensando em roupas ou pessoas.  
Na ponta esquerda, estava Mandy Jet, fazendo cara de má, mas ainda meio zen. Pele negra, cabelos crespos que não paravam de balançar, usava uma calça verde-escuro quadriculada com uma camiseta verde-clara, deixando aparecer um pedaço da barriga, e maquiagem estilo "dark".  
A seu lado, estava Narcisa Black, que parecia "a Princesa do Rosa que resolveu se vestir de branco". Os cabelos loiros estavam repartidos em dois lados, presos por pompons brancos e ela usava um vestido que nem alcançava a metade das coxas, meias brancas que iam até o joelho e botas de salto plataforma também brancas. E chupava um pirulito. Aquilo era pra ser uma cara de "Menina Malvada"?  
No meio, Marlene fazia Sirius engolir em seco. Usava um vestido preto mais curto que o de Narcisa, sandálias de salto agulha e encarava o maroto, com um ar divertido.  
Do lado de Marlene, Bellatrix parecia um ET. O que ela tinha sérias chances de ser, mas isso não vem ao caso. Tentava disfarçar a vergonha de usar um top laranja e uma calça para corridas bem larga, tênis e sem maquiagem alguma. Ela engoliu em seco ao ver o olhar que Peter lhe direcionava.  
E fechando o cortejo estava Lily, envergonhada, mas encarando James, que estava chocado ao perceber que a ruiva ousada que atraía olhares masculinos sem nem se virar e revelar o rosto era a sua ruiva. Nem ele, nem ninguém em Hogwarts nunca tinha visto Lily Monitora-Certinha Evans daquele jeito: short preto até a metade das coxas, top preto que nem alcançava o umbigo, uma camisola/véu preto transparente jogada por cima, uma espécie de cachecol de plumas vermelho e um batom indecentemente vermelho.  
Como a grana não era tanta assim, o efeito especial não podia durar muito tempo e a música logo começou, despertando Lily para seus primeiros versos no dueto com Mandy.

**(N/AS: Itálico – Mandy; Negrito – Lily; Sublinhado – Narcisa; Normal – Bellatrix; Negrito e Itálico – Mandy e Lily; Negrito, Itálico e Sublinhado – Todas)**

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
_**So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
**_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
_**So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna,_****I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.**

_(Hei  
Direi o que quero o que realmente realmente quero  
Então me diga o que quer e o que realmente realmente quer  
Direi o que quero o que realmente realmente quero  
Então me diga o que quer e o que realmente realmente quer  
Eu quero, quero, quero, quero  
Quer realmente quero "zig zig" ah)_

Mandy pulava e requebrava-se, fazendo seu corpo ondular e os cabelos voarem para todos os lados, bem no meio do palco. Lily não era tão "ativa", mas podia-se dizer que James suava frio com seu "zigazig ha".

If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast, _  
__Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
_**Get your act together we could be just fine.  
**_(Se você quiser meu futuro, esqueça meu passado  
Agora, não me faça perder o meu tempo precioso  
Endireite-se, nós poderíamos nos dar bem)_

Bellatrix cantava e dançava de má vontade, contrastando com Narcisa e suas caretas pretensamente sexys com o pirulito, Mandy pulando e contorcendo-se em movimentos estranhos e Lily começando a soltar-se e entrar no ritmo.

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
_**So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna,_****I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.  
**_(Direi o que quero o que realmente realmente quero  
Então me diga o que quer e o que realmente realmente quer  
Eu quero, quero, quero, quero  
Quer realmente quero "zig zig" ah)_

Mandy agora contracenava com os bonecos-figurantes. Um "senhor" de terno foi agarrado pelos ombros e recebeu um selinho. Lily entrou na festa e sentou-se em seu colo, cruzando as pernas e cantando maliciosa.

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
**(Se quiser ser meu amante  
Você tem que se dar com meus amigos  
Faça durar para sempre  
A amizade nunca termina  
Se quiser ser meu amante  
Você tem que dar  
Apoderar-se é fácil demais, mas é assim mesmo)_

As cinco correram para a escada no centro do palco. Marlene, a sortuda do palitinho menor que menos cantava, porém mais dançava, mais acima; um degrau abaixo, Lily. No meio da escada, Narcisa; mais abaixo Bellatrix emburrada e logo em seguida Mandy. Porém, ao menos eram boas atrizes: colocaram cada uma um enorme sorriso no rosto e dançaram assim como ensaiaram. Moonlight para a esquerda, Moonlight para a direita, cruza os braços, requebra o quadril, solta os braços e sacode o cabelo; põe os braços para trás, isso, quebrada com a perna! Puxa pra direita, IMPROVISA, desce a escada!

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,   
_I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try,  
_**If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.  
**_(O que você acha disso?  
Agora você sabe como me sinto  
Diga que pode lidar com o meu amor  
(está falando sério?)  
Não serei apressada, lhe darei uma chance  
Se você realmente me incomodar então direi adeus)_

E Bellatrix se contorce como uma cobra no cio (?). Narcisa desfila. Mandy faz caras e bocas. Lily sopra um beijinho para James.

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
_**So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna,_**_ I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.  
__(Direi o que quero o que realmente realmente quero  
Então me diga o que quer o que realmente realmente quer  
Eu quero, quero, quero, quero  
Quer realmente quero "zig zig" ah)_

Mandy pula feito uma perereca, com as pernas abertas. Lily começa a requebrar também. Narcisa mexe no cabelo, Bellatrix se esconde atrás da sapa e Marlene faz poses de mulher-gato.

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
**(Se quiser ser meu amante  
Você tem que se dar com meus amigos  
Faça durar para sempre  
A amizade nunca termina  
Se quiser ser meu amante  
Você tem que dar  
Apoderar-se é fácil demais, mas é assim mesmo)_

Brincam de roda, vão para a mesa longa do palco. Bellatrix sobe, dá um mortal, mas estabaca-se graciosamente de costas.

Marlene aponta pra Bellatrix estabacada no chão e ri. Rindo, acabou abaixando a parte superior do corpo e por seu vestido ser tão "longo" deu pra ver sua calcinha dos ursinhos carinhosos. Sirius arregalou os olhos e mentalizou bem os desenhos para usos posteriores.

_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
We got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me, ha you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
**Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
**(Então aqui vai uma história de A a Z  
(se) você quiser ficar comigo  
Tem que ouvir atentamente  
Nós colocamos "mi menor" no lugar  
Quem gosta de ser criticado?  
Nós temos "sol" como "dó central"  
Quem gosta disso ligado?  
Uma vitória fácil não vem de graça  
Ela é uma verdadeira dama  
E quanto a eles você verá  
Atire-se ao chão e role)_

E, enquanto elas estavam dançando na maior empolgação, um fã desesperado subiu ao palco.

Peter.

- Belinhaaa! Lindaaa! Meu amoooor! Dança pra mim! – Peter se aproximou de Bella e a beijou.

- OHHHHH! – gritou o público e as autoras.

Bella se soltou de Peter e lhe deu uma cabeçada. Revirou os olhos enquanto ele cambaleava, deu três saltos mortais em direção a ele. Encaixou os pés na cabeça dele, deu um salto mortal pra trás e o largou no meio do caminho.

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
**(Se quiser ser meu amante  
Você tem que se dar com meus amigos  
Faça durar para sempre  
A amizade nunca termina  
Se quiser ser meu amante  
Você tem que dar  
Apoderar-se é fácil demais, mas é assim mesmo)_

Sirius e James se entreolharam. Em três segundos já haviam subido no palco, seguidos por Lucius e Zabine. Sem hesitação, as outras quatro Ex-Pice se dirigiram ao seu par.

_**If you wanna be my lover  
**(Se quiser ser meu amante)_

Lene agarrou Sirius pela gravata e o beijou (houve um barulho de "aaaaah" feito pelo fã-clube dele. Tem autora aqui?). Lily pulou em cima de James, os dois caíram, rolaram e por fim se beijaram. Cissy pulou no pescoço de Lucius e o beijou também. Mandy não agarrou, foi agarrada. Bella, pobrezinha, beijou a mão (isso era quase desejar o Peter de volta, não?).

_you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam,  
**Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
**Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
**Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
**Slam your body down zigazig ah.  
**If you wanna be my lover.  
**(Você tem você tem você tem você tem você tem que se atirar que se atirar que se atirar que se atirar  
Faça durar para sempre  
Atire-se ao chão e role  
Atire-se ao chão e role  
Atire-se ao chão e role  
Atire-se ao chão e "zig zig" ah  
Se quiser ser meu amante)_

O show terminou e todo mundo foi embora. Todo mundo menos Bella. Deprimida, ela se sentou na escada do cenário e ficou pensando, pensando, pensando e dormiu. Acordou com um peso excessivo sobre si e gritou.

- SAI DAQUI, PETEEEEEEEEER!

**N/A:  
- DÁ PRA VOCÊS PARAREM DE PASSAR POR AÍ? – gritou Dressa, a estressada.  
- Hey, calma! Calma! – falou Sirius passando entre elas e a lareira. – A gente só ta indo pro dormitório.  
Sirius empurrou Lene, pra andar mais rápido.  
- Não tão depressa. – disse Leka. – Um ou dois dormitórios?  
Sirius sorriu.  
- Um só. – respondeu.  
- PERVERTIDO DE ARAQUE – gritou Dressa.  
- Eu que devia estar gritando, viu? – reclamou Leka – Lene, venha cá. Vamos ter uma "conversinha".  
trecho tirado duma conversa de msn on  
- Eu quero minha participação nisso – reclamou Dressa.  
- Ta bom, sua chata – retrucou Leka.  
- SIRIUS É MIO TAMBÉM – estressou-se Dressa, novamente. - EU SOU BLACK PIXIE ORA!  
- É mais mio – falou Leka.  
- Só um tiquito. – disse Dressa.  
- Bem mais. – disse Leka fazendo sinal de grandeza com os braços.  
- Só porque você é mais idosa. – falou Dressa, batendo pé.  
Leka deu língua pra ela.  
trecho duma conversa tirado de msn off  
- Venha cá, Lene. – chamou Leka. – Dressa, chuta o Sirius pra longe.  
- Por que eu?  
- Porque você está estressada e eu estou dando de presente um brinquedo pra se livrar dela.  
Sirius arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo.  
- SEU VIRA-LATA MEDROSOOO – gritou Dressa, frustrada.  
- Agora estamos livres de distrações e...  
- Fanfarrão, tarado, pervertido e...  
- INTERRUPÇÕES POSTERIORES, sabe Dressa?  
- Ah... Ah... Ah é, sei.  
- Que bom... Agora começando...  
- A bronca é muito grande? – perguntou Lene.  
- Nem tanto. – respondeu Dressa. – Ela só vai te esganar.  
Leka limpou a garganta.  
- Também nada de conversas paralelas  
- Leka ta sééééériaa - zoou Dressa.  
- Dá pra calar a boca e me deixar fazer papel de mamãe zangada em paz?  
- Não.  
- Okay. Vai agarrar o Tom, vai?  
- EEEEEEEEE!  
Dressa sai pupulando feliz.  
- Agora sim.  
- Ta, ta. Começa logo pra terminar logo – pediu Lene.  
- Sim, sim... A história é a seguinte: o Sirius é meu, eu não empresto pra ninguém, só pra você, não abusa senão apanha.  
- Eu não abuso, abuso? – perguntou Lene, confusa.  
- Você tem que abusar direito, oras. – disse Leka como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.  
- Abusar direito? Mas o que...?  
Leka cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido dela e ela riu.  
- Mas ISSO? – perguntou lene  
- Ele gosta, ué? – Leka deu de ombros  
Lene riu.  
- Ta bom.  
- Bata na bunda do Sirius por mim – pediu Leka.  
- OLHA A CENSURA, LEKA – gritou Dressa.  
- DÁ PRA VOCÊ OLHAR PRO TOM, DRESSA?- gritou Leka de volta.  
- Pode deixar. – falou Lene.  
Lene piscou um olho pra ela. Leka riu.  
- Agora... – com um aceno de varinha – ORLYYYY! BABY!  
Leka e Orly se juntaram a Dressa e Tom e foram assistir à lareira comendo pipoca.**


	11. Y Soy Rebelde ou ao menos Y Soy Pirado

Capitulo 10 - Y soy rebelde(ou ao menos y soy pirado)

Em um momento incompreendido de paz, Lily, James, Lene, Sirius, Bella e Remus resolveram cantar juntos.

James invadiu a cabine que Lily insistia em chamar de camarim. Ela tinha incorporado a personagem mesmo. Tava assustando todo mundo.

- Hi, honey! – disse Lily penteando os cabelos.

James quase caiu pra trás com a roupa de Lily. Bota de salto fino, calça com uma perna dobrada, blusa branca com um nó acima da cintura (ele quase morreu quando viu o umbigo da ruiva), gravata amarrada na cabeça que ia até a altura do nó da blusa.

Ele se aproximou dela e lhe apertou as bochechas, dizendo:

- Parece uma princesinha!

Lily sorriu, levou as mãos ao alto como se fosse agradecer a Merlim o fato de ser bonita e girou.

- Saindo do castelinho! – e depois continuou: – Eu quero dar um tempo, James. Você está vestido que nem um caipira e é claro que você sabe como é difícil ser eu. – ela apontou pra si própria no final do discurso.

- Lily, você não está bem – disse James, simplesmente.

- É CLARO QUE EU NÃO ESTOU BEM! – explodiu ela. – Meus cremes anti-rugas acabaram! Eu estou cheia de olheiras, você não está vendo? – ela apontou para os olhos. – E aquela mal-vestida da Marlene (ela parece um menino, eu já ta falei isso?) explodiu minha maquiagem! EU NÃO POSSO ME APRESENTAR ASSIM! –explodiu novamente. – Ah, como é difícil ser eu! –se jogou em cima dum puff rosa e levou a mão à testa. – I wanna die!

---------------

- Lene? – chamou Sirius da cabine do lado.

Marlene vestia uma blusa preta simples que ia até o umbigo, uma saia azul com um cinto vermelho e uma gargantilha combinando com a saia.

- Qui é? – perguntou ela, estressada por Lily tê-la obrigado a participar daquilo

- O que você acha?

Ele apareceu à porta da cabine dela quando ela calçava as botas. Ele estava com uma calça de couro e uma blusa branca aberta, mostrando, pra quem quisesse ver, os músculos bem delineados do rapaz.

- Bar... er... hum... – Lene gaguejou descaradamente. – Você está melhor que da última vez que cantamos juntos, Sirius... agora deixe eu terminar de me arrumar! – ele não saiu. – O que você ainda tá fazendo aí? Xô, bonequinho de plástico!

- E se eu não quiser sair? – perguntou ele na maior cara de pau (seria de plástico... mas tudo bem).

Lene pegou a primeira coisa que viu, uma lixeira, e tacou nele.

Bufando (e sujo) ele saiu, contrariado, da cabine de Marlene a fazendo sorrir vitoriosamente.  
----------

Bella batia a cabeça na parede, dizendo repetidamente:

- Eu não vou fazer isso, eu não faço parte disso! Eu não vou fazer isso, eu não faço parte disso!  
-------

Remus lia um livro tranqüilamente ou aparentemente fazia isso. Na verdade ele estava escrevendo num papel: "lembrar de matar James e Sirius por isso"

----------  
PÁ PÁ PÁ

Esse som soou pelos corredores dos bastidores. Quem botasse a cabeça pra fora veria uma Leka com uma panela batucando

- HORA DO SHOW, GALERA! TODO MUNDO PRA FORAAA!

PÁ PÁ PÁ

- Tomem as perucas. – Leka distribuiu um seis perucas diferentes.

Eles colocaram as perucas e ouviram uma voz anunciando. A platéia foi a loucura... tá bom... nem tanto assim.

- Bom... Houveram poucos participantes inscritos... – disse Dressa. - então vamos repetir alguns inscritos, okay?

- Eles estão prontos! – Leka disse, fazendo a platéia gritar. – Vocês querem ver?  
- Siiiiiiiiiiim!  
- Querem mesmo? – perguntou ela novamente.

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!  
- Mesmo mesmo? – perguntou Leka, se intrometendo.  
- ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!  
- Então com vocês – anunciaram as duas, juntas – ERRE-BÊ-DÊ!

Lily foi empurrada pro palco, aparentemente sozinha, com uma pequena panderola azul. Assustada e olhando pros lados, ela cantou:

_Mientras mi mente viaja donde tú estás  
(Meu pensamento vai até onde estais)_

_mi padre grita otra vez  
(Meu pai me chama outra vez)_

Ela olhou para os lados e viu James entrando (parecia mais que eles estava caminhando tranqüilamente) no palco, já cantando:

_que me malgasto mi futuro y su paz  
(como viver o meu futuro em paz)_

_con mi manera de ser.  
(Com esse jeito de ser)_

Ele a abraçou pela cintura. Ela bateu pé e empurrou a mão dele pra longe. Ele não ligou e abraçou, novamente, com mais força. Os outros já estavam se posicionando atrás dele. Mesmo com os protestos dela, não conseguindo se livrar da mão dele, seguiram juntos:

_Aunque lo escucho ya estoy lejos de aquí  
(Se nada escuto estou tão longe daqui)_

_cierro los ojos y ya estoy pensando en ti.  
(Se fecho os olhos já estou pensando em ti.) _

James e Lily deram dois passos para trás e os demais, para frente. Ficaram lado a lado, de frente para a platéia.

_Y soy rebelde  
(E sou rebelde) _

_cuando no sigo a los demás_

_(quando não sigo os demais) _

Com uma coreografia super-hiper ensaiada (é mentira, eu vi o Sirius e a Bella errarem umas três vezes... vai ver é mal de família). Eles seguiram no soco – chuta – gira. Quando giraram, formaram uma fila na seqüência Remus, Bella, James, Lily, Lene e Sirius.

_Si soy rebelde_

_(sim, sou rebelde)  
cuando te quiero hasta rabiar  
(quando te quero mais e mais)_

Seguiram com a coreografia (desta vez pudemos ver erros do Remus também) no mão direita no cotovelo esquerdo – mão esquerda no cotovelo direito e uma pequena macarena, balançando a cabeça (a de cima gente, não pensem maldade). Então puseram a mão no ombro da frente e...

- TRENZINHO! – gritou Dressa se postando a frente de Remus, puxando eles para dar uma volta no palco. Leka, perdida, correu para o fim da fila, coincidentemente, atrás de Sirius.

_y soy rebelde_

_(E sou rebelde)_

_cuando no pienso igual que ayer_

_(quando insisto em mudar)_

_y soy rebelde  
(E sou rebelde)_

_cuando me juego hasta la piel_

_(quando me jogo sem pensar)_

Voltando pra frente do palco e seguindo com a coreografia (dessa vez Lily e Lene erraram e bateram uma de frente com a outra) interrompida por Leka e Dressa (que foram abandonadas no meio do palco ainda gritando piuí). Com mais meia dúzia Remus se adiantar e cantar a sua parte.

si soy rebelde  
(Se sou rebelde ... )  
es que quizás nadie me conoce bien.  
(É que talvez.O mundo me conheça bem.)

Alguno de estos días voy a escapar  
(Um dia desses ainda vou me mandar)  
para jugarme todo por un sueño  
(para jogar-me todo por um sonho)

Devo dizer que mais da metade do colégio (a metade são meninas. E os outros... bem... os outros são o que vocês quiserem) gritou ao ouvir a voz do nosso lobinho?

todo en la vida es a perder o ganar  
(Tudo na vida é perder ou ganhar)  
hay que apostar, hay que apostar sin miedo  
(Tem que apostar, Tem que apostar sem medo.)

Remus sorriu para Lene, que largava para a guitarra para pegar o microfone, enquanto se dirigia, novamente, para junto dois seus. Já Lene se adiantou, cantando a sua parte com uma voz que lembrava vagamente (lê-se parece realmente com) a de um pato. E fazendo gestos brutos.

_  
no importa mucho lo que digan de mi,_

_(Não importa muito o que dizem de mim)  
cierro los ojos y ya estoy pensando en ti.  
(Se fecho os olhos já estou pensando em ti.)_

Sirius se postou ao lado dela e ninguém viu como ele chegara lá. Ela própria levara um susto, seguido de um pulo e uma pequena desafinação, quando o vira ao seu lado cantando. Devo dizer que Sirius (como o eterno cão falante) se aproveitou da situação.

Então, novamente, passos para trás e o resto para frente. Sim... o publico estava quase subindo no palco pra dançar todo mundo junto. O fato é que o "y soy rebelde" fazia todo mundo querer ser rebelde e já podia se ver alguns alunos tirando a parte de cima da roupa._  
_

_Y soy rebelde  
(E sou rebelde) _

_cuando no sigo a los demás_

_(quando não sigo os demais)_

Si soy rebelde 

_(sim, sou rebelde)  
cuando te quiero hasta rabiar  
(quando te quero mais e mais)_

Tá... voltemos pro refrão. Sim, eles formaram a carreirinha novamente. Mas... HEY! Tem oito ali! Tinham que Ter seis! (pare de contar e volte a narração) ah! Okay... sim! Leka e Dressa não quiseram esperar a parte do trenzinho para se enfiarem no meio deles. Elas, simplesmente, conseguiram decorar a seqüência soco – chuta – gira.

_y soy rebelde_

_(E sou rebelde)_

_cuando no pienso igual que ayer_

_(quando insisto em mudar)_

_y soy rebelde  
(E sou rebelde)_

_cuando me juego hasta la piel_

_(quando me jogo sem pensar)_

E seguiram com o "mão direita no cotovelo esquerdo – mão esquerda no cotovelo direito" e...

- Baila seu corpo alegria macarena, mexe e balança alegria macarena. Baila o seu corpo alegria macarena. Êêê macarena ui! – cantaram Leka e Dressa, levando olhares malignos dos integrantes do erre bê dê

Bella, então vermelha, se adiantou e cantou sua pequena (minuscula, graças a merlim) estrofe:

_  
si soy rebelde, es que quizás...  
(se sou rebelde, é que talvez...)_

E, novamente, Lene e Sirius, que dessa vez exagerou no aproveitar, com o rosto separado por milímetros cantaram:

_No importa mucho lo que digan de mí_

_(não importa muito o que digam de mim)  
cierro los ojos y ya estoy pensando en ti.  
(se fecho os olhos já estou pensando em ti)  
_

E teria tido beijo entre eles se Lily e James não passassem por eles, numa corrida para ver quem chegava primeiro à beirada do palco.

_Y soy rebelde  
(E sou rebelde) _

_cuando no sigo a los demás_

_(quando não sigo os demais)_

Lily e James se jogaram do palco, mas, dessa vez, houve quem os segurasse (siiiim. Um bando de malucos sem a parte de cima da vestimenta).

_Si soy rebelde_

_(sim, sou rebelde)  
cuando te quiero hasta rabiar  
(quando te quero mais e mais)_

_y soy rebelde_

_(E sou rebelde)_

_cuando no pienso igual que ayer_

_(quando insisto em mudar)_

_y soy rebelde  
(E sou rebelde)_

_cuando me juego hasta la piel_

_(quando me jogo sem pensar)_

Lene, Sirius e Remus se jogaram em seguida, mas Bella, talvez por trauma da ultima vez que fizera isso, ficou no palco e cantou sozinha, acompanhada, talvez, ninguém soube dizer, por Leka e Dressa:

_y soy rebelde_

E o som fez eco, porque nesse momento o salão se encontrava vazio. Todos os ouvintes (e até os cantores e as apresentadoras) fugiram da estrondosa voz de Bella.

**N/A:  
- Vamos brincar de roda? – perguntou Leka, inocentemente (tem algo de inocente nela?), voltando para o salão principal.  
- VAMOOOS – gritou um bando de gente indo atrás dela.  
- Fazendo rodinha!  
Todos se juntaram e deram as mãos, fazendo uma rodinha em volta da bella.  
- Vamos brincar de roda, enquanto o seu lobo não vem – cantaram como crianças. Então soou uma guitarra e uma bateria e todo mundo endoidou e começaram a chutar e socar – bater na Bella resolve esse problema também.**

Aviso: a pessoa da review 50 (CINQÜENTA) vai ganhar um trecho do próximo capitulo


	12. Falando em enrolação

**Capítulo 11 – Falando em enrolação...**

- Eu não acredito que vocês trouxeram a gente aqui – disse Lily.  
- Fica quieta, Lily – disse Dressa. – você vai adorar!  
- Não vou não! Marlene! Me ajuda!  
- Eu não, Lily. Se você quiser, pode ir. –falou Lene. – Eu fico!  
- O que é isso, Lene? – exasperou-se Lily. – Você enlouqueceu?  
- É influência do Sirius, Lily. – disse Leka. – Eles estão vindo, fica quieta!  
- Mas...  
- Já era, Lily. Não tem mais como sair.  
James, Sirius e Remus entraram no banheiro enrolados em toalhas e foram pra os chuveiros. Lily, compenetrada. Lene, compenetrada. Dressa, compenetrada. Leka, compenetrada. Até prenderam a respiração quando os três levaram as mãos ao nó da toalha.  
Num segundo eles estavam de toalha e no outro... No chuveiro, tampados por PAREDES! Isso é um absurdo.  
- Aaaaah! – fizeram as quatro meninas juntas.  
- Quem está aí? – perguntou Remus.  
- Relaxa Aluado. – disse Sirius. – Agora a única que pode agarrar você é a Pontas aqui! - Sirius abraçou James e esfregou a mão na cabeça.  
- Eca, Sirius. – James empurrou Sirius. – Sai pra lá! Eu só sou agarrado por mulher e de preferência pela Lily.  
A jovem ruiva escondida corou.  
- Ooooh – fizeram as outras três. Lily as estapeou.  
- Eu ouvi de novo! –exclamou Remus pondo a cabeça pro lado de fora do Box. Dressa suspirou. – Vocês não tão ouvindo?  
- Me passa o sabonete, Remus – pediu James.  
- Toma... ops... Caiu.  
- Pega aí! – pediu (mandou) James.  
- Eu não! Manda o Sirius!  
- Eu não vou mostrar a minha bundinha linda e maravilhosa pra vocês. O viadinho da bunda pro alto aqui é o James.  
Com o comentário, Lily se estressou.  
- AH! EU CANSEI! – gritou e saiu do esconderijo. – Eu não acredito que vocês me obrigaram a fazer isso! E EU AINDA ESTOU BRIGADA COM VOCÊ, MARLENE!  
Ela corou novamente ao ver James pegando uma toalha e saindo do chuveiro seminu. Ela deu uma leve olhada para o (Dressa: OLHA A CENSURA!) okay, okay... olhando pra lugar nenhum.  
Lily balançou a cabeça pra disfarçar o vermelho com os cabelos, também vermelhos, e entrou novamente no esconderijo puxando Marlene de lá.  
Lene entrou no campo de vista dos marotos com os cabelos tampando a cara (sabe aquelas mulheres presas?).  
- Lene...  
- Lily, fica quieta. – cochichou ela e depois acrescentou, mais alto, e engrossando a voz. – Lene? Que Lene? Eu não conheço nenhuma Lene.  
Dressa empurrou Leka e ela caiu de barriga no chão. Olhou pros marotos seminus, Sirius tinha saído da parte escondida, também enrolado numa toalha e Remus só colocava a cabeça pra fora. Depois Leka olhou pra Lene e disse:  
- Sua voz ta parecendo a da Cicarelli, Marlene.  
- Eu não sou a Marlene, ta?  
- Então é a Cicarelli – disse Dressa entrando na conversa e saindo do esconderijo. Deu tchauzinho pro Remus, que tremeu levemente com medo dela ir agarrá-lo. – Eu só me pergunto o que a Cicarelli estava fazendo ali atrás admirando o Sr. Black.  
- Olha, dona... – Leka começou a dizer, olhando pra Marlene Cicarelli de cima a baixo. – Cicarelli. Eu sei que você já se separou do Ronaldinho fenômeno e tudo mais, mas eu só divido o Sirius com a Marlenezinha, sim?  
- E vocês discutem isso na minha frente? – perguntou Sirius.  
- É claro, amor. – respondeu Leka – porque nós não podemos deixar você sozinho a mercê das putinhas de cabelo de plantão.  
- Concordo. – respondeu Lene, com a voz normal.  
- Eu disse que era ela, não disse? – perguntou Lily.  
Isso era óbvio, não?  
- Mas que narradora intrometida! – reclamou Dressa.  
- Eu não quero saber da narradora – disse Lily. – eu quero acertar as contas com a Lene.  
- Não era Cicarelli? – perguntou James.  
- Era a Lene imitando a Cicarelli. – conclui Remus.  
- Quem diabos é Cicarelli? – perguntou Sirius.  
Bruuu... Quem nesse mundo não sabe quem é a Cicarelli? É aquela mulher bocuda que fala axiiim.  
- Saúde – disse Remus.  
Não... Ela fala "axiiiim" mesmo.  
- Ah... enten...  
- CHEGAAA! - estressou-se Lily. – Eu quero saber por que a Marlene andou agarrando o Black e NÃO ME CONTOU?  
- Porque...- "Ela teria um troço?", disse Valentine na cabeça de sua consciente. - porque...- "Ela iria te chamar de maluca?" - porque...- "Ela iria te enforcar até você desistir de ficar com ele?"- porque eu esqueci.  
- Ninguém em sã consciência esquece que saiu com Sirius Black – concluiu Leka.  
- Obrigada. – disse Lene. "Eu sou bem sã, viu?".– Agora é a hora que a Lily me enforca até a morte?  
- Não. – disse Dressa – Eu tenho uma idéia melhor! Narradora!  
Qui é?  
- Eu quero AQUILO!  
A-Q-U-I-L-O?  
- É! Código penado!  
- Um fantasma? – perguntou James  
- Um código escrito por penas? – perguntou Remus.  
- Eu ainda acho que é o Gasparzinho – conclui Sirius.  
- Código penado AGORA! – gritou Dressa.

* * *

Vamos dizer que a narradora estalou os dedos e mandou todo mundo pra beira do lago.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – berrou Remus, se encolhendo.  
- Que foi? – perguntou James, assustado com o grito do amigo.  
- EU NÃO TAVA AQUI ANTES!  
- Foi porque a narradora nos teletransportou magicamente pra cá. – explicou Pontas.  
- Essa narradora ta com poderes demais pro meu gosto – resmungou Dressa.  
- EU NÃO QUERO FICAR À MERCÊ DUMA MALUCA QUE EU NEM POSSO VER!  
Se você quiser, eu posso me materializar...  
- QUIETA! – berraram Dressa e James, tentando acalmar Remus, o Cataclísmico.  
Vou reclamar com o sindicato! Isso é um ULTRAJE! sons da narradora indo embora  
- Ainda bem que essa chata foi embora.  
- Quem disse isso?!  
- Eu!  
- Eu quem?  
- Dressa?  
- Leka?!  
- Como é?  
- James?  
- AHN?  
- Sirius, ce tava aqui??  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
- Isso foi o Remus.  
- CADÊ A NARRADORAAAAA?  
Eu sabia que vocês não iam conseguir viver sem mim. risos maléficos ao fundo  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah. Voltou ao normal! –disse James, feliz.  
- Olha, agora nós sabemos quem falou o quê! – percebeu Sirius. – Narradora, nós te amamos!  
- Nós uma vírgula. – comentou Dressa.  
Olha que eu vou embora de novo...  
- NÃÃÃO! – Leka deu um pedala em Dressa.  
- AI! ISSO DOEU, POIA!  
- Se ela for embora de novo, a fic desanda. Então, sush! – Leka pôs o indicador sobre os lábios, sinalizando para Dressa ficar calada.  
- E se eu for embora?  
Okay, momentos de tensão.  
- LUCIANO HUCK! – berrou Dressa.  
HEY!  
- A narradora é nariguda, a narradora é nariguda... – e essa é Dressa, a menina de cinco anos, pirralha, birrenta e implicante. - HEY!  
Você quem começou.  
- Foi você! Você ta se metendo demais!  
Pirralha, ce ta querendo me desafiar, né?  
- Quer saber? Eu tô! Vai encarar?  
Vou! Briga de galo?  
- Só se for agora!  
- ESPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grito de Leka ecoando.  
Grilos cricrilando.  
Que foi?  
- Isso vai ser injusto com a Dressa. – Leka disse.  
- Por que? Ce ta achando que eu não dou conta? – Dressa indignou-se. É até que sim. - E você fica quieta!  
- Dressa... Dressinha... Vestidinho verde. Ela é a narradora. Ela narra os fatos. Quando ela vai embora, isso vira o caos.  
- E EU NÃO GOSTO DE CAOS! – berrou Remus, o Desesperado.  
- Hoje à noite é Lua Cheia? Merlim, esse cara ta vendo o Apocalypse, só pode! – disse Leka. Sirius acenou afirmativamente, acalmando Remus. – Continuando. Dressa. Ela vai favorecer a si mesma.  
- HEY! É VERDADE! SUA TRAPACEIRA DE ARAQUE!  
ISSO É UMA INFÂMIA!  
- Ta, agora que a gente já está aqui... o que diabos nós estamos fazendo aqui? Nem tive tempo de me enxugar direito! – reclamou Sirius, sacudindo-se exatamente como um cachorro molhado. Incluindo molhar todos os próximos e o olhar maroto seguido.  
- Vocês vão ficar apenas observando. – disse Dressa. – Acomodem-se!  
- Onde?  
- Se eu fosse vocês, o mais longe possível do alcance da água e o mais perto possível do alcance da visão panorâmica da briga. – aconselhou Leka.  
- Na árvore. – simplificou Dressa.  
- Hum... – fez Remus. Ele aproximou-se da árvore e tentou subir, sem sucesso. Envergonhado, perguntou: – Alguém me dá pezinho?  
- EEEU!!! – pulou Dressa. Ela aproxima-se do maroto com um grande sorriso "inocente" no rosto e une as mãos para ajudá-lo. Remus permanece parado. – Ora, vamos! Como eu vou te atacar de mãos atadas? Deixa de ser paranóico!  
Ele deve ter se convencido da "pureza" das intenções de Dressa e apoiou-se nela para subir, sem perceber a visão panorâmica que deu à garota.  
- Alguém mais quer pezinho? – sorriu Dressa, quando Remus já estava "confortavelmente" acomodado num galho.  
- Não, obrigado. – disseram James e Sirius juntos, subindo na árvore com facilidade.  
Dressa sai batendo os pés, de braços cruzados e beicinho, até a beira do lago, onde se encontravam Lily, Lene e Leka. (N/A da Dressa: Imagine se ainda tivesse Emmeline nessa fic! Lily, Lene, Line e Leka! se mata)  
- Ué, você não ia se aproveit...? – Leka tenta balbuciar, logo sendo atacada na nuca por um tapa de Dressa. - OW! Ô POIA! ISSO DÓI!  
- Ssshh! Não arruíne meu plano maléfico maligno malévolo do MAL! O Remus ainda não se tocou de naaada! – Dressa olha para trás e observa Remus atentamente. - HÁ! Meus instintos dizem que ainda tenho chance!  
- Desde quando os instintos participam dessa fanfic? – Leka com cara de emoticon assustado.  
Mas Dressa já não estava mais ali para escutá-la; havia ido para o pé da árvore e passado um bom tempo olhando para cima... admirando...  
- Dressa?  
- Queeeee? – Dressa com cara de idiota.  
- Que ce ta fazendo aí mesmo...?  
- Ah é! – ela parece acordar. - SIRIUS! JAMES! DESÇAM LOGO DAÍ QUE NINGUÉM MANDOU VOCÊS SUBIREM! – Dressa com cara de Lily de tanto gritar. - Reeemiiiie... quer pezinho pra descer...?  
- Não, obrigado. Eu prefiro observar daqui. – Dressa com cara de desolada. Dressa com cara de lâmpada acendendo.  
- Então eu subo!  
Enquanto isso, na BatCaverna, digo, à beira do lago... Leka comandava a operação.  
- Mas eu já tomei banho! – dizia Sirius, mode cachorro com medo d'água ON.  
- E se a Marlene tomar banho junto, dessa vez? – Leka sugeriu. Os olhos dele brilharam e ele desligou o mode cachorro com medo d'água ao sentir Lene subir feliz em seus ombros. Lily, contrariada, sobe na corcunda de James.  
- Quando eu falar já... – começou Leka, mas Lene e Lily já estavam puxando os cabelos uma da outra.  
- É assim que se faz briga de galo? – perguntou Remus.  
- Não – respondeu Dressa, indo se sentar ao lado dele com um sorriso nada inocente. –, mas elas fazem assim.  
Marlene deu um tapa em Lily, no susto. Ela levou a mão o rosto e exclamou "ai". Lene, horrorizada, foi ver se a amiga tinha se machucado.  
- Pára de frescura, Lene! – exclamou Sirius. – Assim a gente perde!  
- ISSO FOI DE VINGANÇA! DA FESTA NA TORRE! – gritou Lily antes de avançar pra Lene e bater nela.  
Elas se agarraram, se bateram, se arranharam, escorregaram e caíram incrivelmente juntas gritando "aaahhhhh". Cuspindo água, elas se levantaram e continuaram a puxar o cabelo de outra, até que, em determinado momento, começaram a rir e se abraçaram.  
- Amigaaaaa! – falaram juntas, se abraçando.  
- Me contem o que elas beberam que eu quero beber também – disse Sirius massageando o pescoço dolorido da queda de Lene.  
James jogou água do lago na cara de Sirius.  
- Foi isso!  
Sirius começou a cuspir água e nem percebeu a aproximação repentina de um certo ser molhado de cachos dourados.  
- Mas o que...?  
- MONTINHO!  
Sirius foi afogado por Marlene. Quando os dois voltaram à superfície, não havia mais ninguém por lá.  
- Vo...cê... me afo...fo...gou!  
Marlene deu a língua pra ele.  
Ela nem soube dizer o que a atingiu, mas em um momento ela estava batendo o pé e dando língua para Sirius, com a água na cintura, e, no outro ela estava debaixo d'água sendo agarrada por ele. De bom grado, é claro!  
Eles estavam tão felizes que nem repararam quando eu, a narradora governante de toodo o universo joguei um ser irritantemente irritante pra dentro dessa história desgovernada e também nem ouviram o baque estrondoso que ela fez ao cair no chão.  
- O que foi isso? – perguntou Marlene. Desculpem-me. Marlene ouviu.  
- Deve ter sido uma noz. Caindo no chão. – respondeu Sirius.  
- Ta bom, então. – disse Marlene antes de voltarem a se agarrar.  
O ser, a noz ou o que seja, se levantou das sombras, limpou a roupa e se deparou com a cena. Um sorriso quase infantil se formou nos lábios da criança.  
- UAU! Um amasso S/M ao vivo! AAAH! Vou fazer inveja em muita gente! Deixa eu só pegar a minha máquina!  
Pobre Black. Pobre Mckinnon.  
FLASH!  
- AHHHHH – gritou Marlene.  
- AHHHHH – gritou Sirius.  
- ÊêÊêÊêÊê! – gritou Camis, a noz paraguaia.  
- PEGA ELA! – Foi a reação de Sirius.  
- Oh-ou – disse a noz paraguaia.  
Camis saiu em disparada, em direção ao castelo com Sirius e Marlene em seu encalço. Ela pulou meia dúzia de primeiranistas deitados no chão, fez a curva por trás dos Sonserinos, deu sete cambalhotas sem motivo algum. Marlene e Sirius tropeçaram nos primeiranistas, caíram no chão, aproveitaram pra dar uma amasso rapidinho e continuaram a perseguição.  
Camis entrou correndo no castelo e foi em direção ao Salão Principal.  
Ela abriu as portas com um estrondo e todo mundo olhou pra ela. O sorriso infantil se tornou diabólico de um segundo para o outro. Então ela gritou:  
- EXTRA, EXTRA! FOTO DE BLACK E MCKINNON EM POSE CONSTRANGEDORA!  
Houve um burburinho por toda parte. Lucius Malfoy foi o primeiro a levantar.  
- Eu compro por 20 nuques!  
- OPA! Só isso? Nããão! Vale mais, vale mais! - gritou Camis sacudindo a foto.  
Do outro lado do salão, as duas gêmeas dispares sobreviventes sentiram a presença da irmã (QUE MENTIRA! Elas ouviram foi a gritaria dela!) e correram, felizes, para o reencontro.  
- MONTINHOOOO! - gritaram Leka e Dressa  
- AHHHH! - gritou Camis, esmagada - Cuidado pra não amassar essa preciosidade!  
- Preciosidade? - Dressa e Leka juntas, de novo.  
- Deixa eu ver! - Leka arrancou a foto da mão de Camis.  
- Heeeey! - gritou Camis.  
- OOOOOHHHH! Dressa, olha isso! - Leka passou a foto pra Dressa.  
- OH CÉUS! - Dressa finge desmaiar.  
- Okay, Camis e Dressa - começou Leka. - vamos organizar isso aqui!  
Leka subiu em cima da mesa, Dressa e Camis foram atrás.  
- ÔÔÔÔÔ, gente! Presta atenção aqui! A mente brilhante da minha terceira trigêmea - Leka apontou pra Camis - Tirou uma foto muuuuito constrangedora das pessoas à porta! - Leka apontou para Marlene e Sirius, que tinham conseguido chegar à porta agora. - Então, podem aumentar os lances que a coisa aqui é quente!  
- Eu dou 1 galeão! - gritou alguém da mesa da Lufa-Lufa.  
- Dois galeões e três sicles! - gritou Snape.  
- Que é isso, gente! - falou Dressa. - Isso vale muito mais!  
- Sete galeões! - gritou Dumbledore  
- Eu dobro qualquer lance – disse Sirius.  
- Não vale, Sirius! - gritou Camis  
- É! Não vale! - concordou Leka  
A escola toda começou a resmungar.  
- Vocês não devem saber o que vale, minhas meninas. Apenas o que é lucrativo pra vocês – Disse uma voz sombria das sombras – E eu fico com a foto.  
voz sombria da narradora Continua no próximo capítulo...  
voz da Dressa, in off MAS ELA TÁ CRENTE E ABAFANDO QUE É O LOMBARDI!

**N/a: Bom gente... aqui é a Leka. A gente ia fazer uma n/a zoeira como seempre, mas eu resolvi que essa n/a tem que ser séria. A gente não atualizou por quase um ano, mas inúmeros problemas foram a causa disso. De acordo com a Dressa: "tiiio, a culpa foi d disney e da 7ª série. A sétima série é um pesadelo, mas a disney é um soooooonho." Sim, dressa foi a disney e me deixou sozinha e desolada com Moulin Hoggy nas mãos.**

**Já da minha parte, ganhei um padrasto (que graças a Deus já foi embora) que convenceu minha mãe que me proibir de sentar num pc era uma boa. Ou seja, quando eu conseguia correr pra uma lan (embora minha mãe tenha uma), eu falava sem parar das coisas que eu tinha feito e só queria saber de conversar. E Moulin Hoggy foi ficando no passado.**

**Foram inúmeros erros da parte da gente, reconhecemos, maaaas... Estamos de volta a toda no ano que vem. E hoje, ou amanhã, no máximo, eu vou postar as aventuras de natal das pixies, que está hilária e imperdível!**

**Trechinho pra oces:**

_**- Liga pro Disk Pipoca, Camis! - Mandou Leka  
- Porquê eu?  
- Por que você comeu a pipoca toda! **_

_**Camis saiu batendo pés até o telefone e Leka sussurrou para Dressa.  
- Na verdade, quem comeu o resto da pipoca toda foi a gente.  
- É - disse Dressa de volta - Mas ela não precisa saber disso.  
-QUI QUI É QUE VOCÊS TÃO FALANDO AÍ? - gritou Camis lá do telefone.  
- Nada! - disseram Leka e Dressa. **_

**Ah! E mandem reviews OBRIGANDO a Dressa a escrever Pixies na disney, kay?**

**AMO VOCÊS!**


End file.
